


Imperio

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily, la notte del trentun ottobre, ha preso la sua decisione: si è spostata, salvandosi e permettendo a Voldemort di uccidere Harry. Ma perché l'avrà fatto? Chi è che ama e che ha sempre amato, e perché non è mai riuscita a dirglielo?<br/>[Lily/Severus]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> E torno con un’altra Lily/Severus… Non posso farne a meno. Sarà impazzita, ma ho deciso di scrivere tutto ciò che mi ispira, dato che le idee ci sono… Gli ag-giornamenti, visto e considerato le altre mie storie e gli esami imminenti, non sa-ranno in tempi brevissimi, però… In questo modo posso scrivere nelle storie per le quali ho ispirazione, no?  
> Parlando brevemente della storia, appunto: parte da una what if gigantesca, che non si limita al solo momento narrato nel prologo. I caratteri saranno necessa-riamente OOC (a dirla tutta, Lily ma soprattutto James saranno OOC. Spero motivati, ma l’avvertimento va inserito comunque).  
> Poi che altro dire? È una long, sì, ma non sarà molto lunga… Spero. Dopo il pro-logo, ci sarà un momento in cui vedremo diversi flash… E, poi, una breve con-clusione al tutto. Beh, spero di lasciarvi soddisfatti, in ogni caso… Vedremo co-me va =)  
> Intanto, vi auguro una buona lettura! =)

**Prologo**

La donna era davanti ad una culla: le dava la schiena, fissava con ansia la porta chiusa davanti a sé. Era spaventata, certa che sarebbe morta, conscia del disastro terribile che sarebbe successo di lì a poco e… Confusa. Le faceva male la testa. Cercò d’ignorare la sensazione ma, ad un certo punto, con un gemito, fu costretta a prendersela fra le mani. Si accorse che le colava del sangue dal naso.  
Tempo pochi secondi e la porta si spalancò. Il bambino dietro di lei, nella culla, iniziò a piangere.  
Doveva riflettere.  
Non poteva morire, non ora che… Ora che…  
“Spostati, stupida.”  
La voce era fredda, glaciale, crudele… Sadica, persino.  
Lei alzò la testa, ignorando per un momento il dolore. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli rossi di un mostro, incastrati su un viso bianco come il latte e quasi deformato.  
Ma non aveva paura. No, lei non aveva paura. Era determinata, decisa più che mai ad aggrapparsi a quella flebile opportunità.  
“Spostati, se vuoi che ti risparmi.”  
“… Perché?” riuscì a chiedere, infine, pulendosi il sangue che continuava a colare con una manica della vestaglia che indossava.  
Lui sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso e divertito dalla domanda.  
“Così posso ammazzare il bambino, no?”  
Il pianto dietro di lei continuava, infastidendola. Si sfiorò una tempia con due dita, chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì.  
“No, mi chiedevo… Perché non mi uccidi? Perché mi risparmi?”  
L’uomo sembrava essere seccato, ora, come se non vedesse l’ora di sbrigare quello che era venuto a fare.  
“C’è qualcuno che ti vuole viva.”  
Gli occhi della donna si accesero di speranza, scacciando per un momento la confusione che regnava sovrana nella sua testa.  
“Chi?” chiese, bramosa “Chi mi vuole?”  
Lui la squadrò un attimo e decise di avere ancora pazienza.  
“Uno dei miei migliori Mangiamorte. Severus Piton.”  
“Sev.” disse la donna, sospirando, e il suo tono era meravigliato ed estasiato.  
“E adesso levati.”  
Lei lo guardò ancora un attimo negli occhi, interrompendo il momento di sogno. Il pianto del bambino si fece più acuto, più presente.  
 _Il mio bambino_ , pensò, per un attimo.  
 _No, il bambino di James_ , si corresse poi, il tono duro.  
Le sue labbra si strinsero in un’espressione decisa. Non si girò per osservare il bambino, mentre la testa riprendeva a dolerle e il mondo, lo sentiva, stava per cambiare.  
Fece un passo, di lato.  
L’uomo, a quel gesto, sgranò ancora di più gli occhi, come se non lo avesse creduto possibile.  
“Promettimi” iniziò lei, sempre stando ben attenta a non voltarsi verso il bambino – non voleva vedere, _non doveva_ vedere – “Promettimi che, poi, mi porterai da Severus.”  
Lui sorrise, di un sorriso crudele.  
“Avada Kedavra!” urlò.  
Il bambino smise di piangere. Il bambino era morto.  
La donna non sentì alcun dolore.  
Si sentiva libera, libera, finalmente libera…  
Allungò un braccio, sempre con quell’espressione ardente e la bocca chiusa in una riga sottile.  
“Portami con te.” disse, la voce ferma “Portami da lui.” aggiunse, ed il suo tono s’incrinò, come se fosse commossa.  
Il sangue tornò a scendere dal suo naso e lei sentì il mal di testa tornare a premerle sulle tempie, ma non vi badò. Doveva solo avere pazienza, solo un attimo…  
L’uomo si avvicinò a lei, allungò una mano e le strinse il braccio in una morsa.  
Poi, tutti e due, scomparvero da quella casa.


	2. Guardami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche questo capitolo non presenta introspezione ma una mera descrizione dei fatti, e la cosa è voluta. Serve da introduzione al prossimo capitolo, in cui si saprà tutto (credo che lo spezzerò, perché è uscita una cosa oscenamente lunga)… E solo alla fine del prossimo potremo avere un minimo di introspezione. Poi, dal quarto in poi (che comunque sarà tipo il sesto, per la suddivisioni), avremo quasi solo introspezione e sentimenti. Questo perché non volevo mischiare troppe cose, e l’”effetto sorpresa” deve riuscire e la sorpresa stessa sarà volutamente presentata in termini neutri. Ci sarà modo di ragionarci su e di approfondire poi, non temete. Chi mi conosce sa che non trascuro mai l’introspezione.  
> Detto questo, vorrei ribadire che ogni cosa avrà una spiegazione. Non mi diverto a stravolgere i personaggi senza un minimo di senso. La storia è particolare e forse dovrei alzare il rating e mettere fra gli avvertimenti “tematiche delicate”… Non so. Ma non sono una persona che prende alla leggere il gesto di Lily, ecco. Spero che, col tempo, si chiarisca tutto.  
> Ora ringrazio chi ha messo la storia fra le seguite e vi auguro buona lettura =)

**“Guardami”**

Appena riapparvero, Lord Voldemort la lasciò andare, come se il solo contatto con una _Sanguesporco_ avesse potuto infettarlo.  
A Lily poco importava. Si guardò attorno: era in un piccolo salotto arredato in modo antico, con mobili con decori a forma di serpente. Le tende erano nere; il tutto aveva un ché di tetro. Ma lei lanciò un breve sguardo all’uomo, che, sorridendo, si sollevò la manica e premette sul Marchio Nero.  
Tempo qualche minuto, durante il quale Lily si mise ad osservare la porta – cercando di pensare, cercando di fare chiarezza nella sua mente e cercando di ignorare il dolore sordo e il sangue che usciva dal naso – e Lord Voldemort osservava lei, oltremodo divertito dalla mancanza di paura della giovane; Severus apparve, spalancando la porta.  
Indossava una veste nera, sì, ma non aveva il cappuccio da Mangiamorte. Era al banchetto di Halloween di Hogwarts: si era defilato con una scusa, sotto lo sguardo vigile di Silente – che sapeva _chi_ lo stava chiamando.  
Non fece in tempo neppure a realizzare che Lily era lì – _Lily era lì!_ – che la ragazza gli corse incontro, cingendogli la vita con le braccia.  
“Sev.” disse, e il suo tono era meravigliato e disperato allo stesso momento.  
“Hai visto, Severus?” si intromise Voldemort, dato che Severus era rimasto paralizzato, confuso “Il tuo Signore mantiene sempre le sue promesse. Ti ho portato colei che mi avevi chiesto: ora vai, fai di lei ciò che vuoi.”  
Lily si staccò da lui e lo fissò negli occhi.  
“Andiamo.” disse.  
Severus vide la decisione brillare in quelle iridi verdi, misto a qualcos’altro che non riusciva a decifrare. Sembrava felice e disperata insieme, non capiva… Ma non era il caso di restare lì e di interrogarsi davanti al Signore Oscuro.  
“La ringrazio… Mio Signore.” rispose Severus, cercando di mostrarsi impassibile come sempre, mentre dentro ribolliva. Prese Lily per un braccio, mentre l’uomo faceva un cenno con la mano, e la portò fuori dalla stanza, diretto al punto di smaterializzazione.  
“Sev” disse ancora Lily, e lui sentì il cuore stringersi in una morsa, udendo quel soprannome che lei gli aveva dato, che solo lei poteva usare “Portami in un posto dove non ci possano trovare.”  
Erano arrivati al punto.  
Lui si girò a guardarla, notando solo ora il sangue che scendeva copioso dal naso.  
“Cosa? Perché… Che ti è successo? Lily?”  
Gli occhi della giovane si adombrarono, ma il suo tono rimase risoluto.  
“Ti prego. Un posto dove possiamo parlare solo io e te.”  
Severus annuì e la strinse a sé, smaterializzandosi a Spinner’s End. Non voleva rimanere nei paraggi del quartier generale del Signore Oscuro, così l’aveva portata in un posto relativamente sicuro: nessuno dei suoi conoscenti poteva raggiungerlo lì; al massimo, solo Albus Silente.  
Arrivarono direttamente in salotto: le tende erano chiuse e i vicini credevano la casa abbandonata o quasi, dato che ci tornava solo due mesi d’estate. Senza contare gli incantesimi di protezione che aveva messo.  
“Lily” iniziò Severus, dolcemente, cercando di ignorare la sensazione di stretta allo stomaco che lo coglieva ogni volta che la guardava “Che è successo?”  
La fece accomodare, accompagnandola sul divano. Si sedette accanto e lei e continuò a fissarla, stavolta preoccupato.  
Se il Signore Oscuro era arrivato da lei, allora… I Potter… Ma lei era viva, lui l’aveva risparmiata…  
Lily guardò Severus in volto e, per un attimo, sentì un moto di nostalgia. Quanto gli era mancato… Allungò una mano a sfiorargli il viso, l’espressione persa, prima che il mal di testa la distrasse.  
Gemendo, si premette i pugni sulle tempie, ricordando perché era lì e cosa doveva dire al suo vecchio amico; ricordando perché si fidasse solo di lui, nonostante le sua parte sbagliata nella guerra. Ricordando anche i suoi sentimenti per lui, anche se in quel momento non avevano la priorità.  
Lily era arrabbiata. Anzi, no: furiosa. Ma la testa faceva anche terribilmente male. E il pensiero di aver lasciato che uccidessero suo figlio… Ma quello non era suo figlio, anche se il suo ventre l’aveva portato con sé nove mesi, quello… Non avrebbe mai voluto morire per lui, non ora che… Però…  
Severus appellò un fazzoletto e un bicchiere d’acqua. Terribilmente preoccupato, cercò di far bere Lily e le pulì il sangue, che aveva ripreso a scendere dal naso.  
Qualcosa non andava.  
“Sev” disse infine lei, quando riuscì a tenere a bada il mal di testa “Ricordo che… Stavo studiando la Legilmanzia e l’Occlumanzia. Sev, hai imparato? Hai imparato bene?”  
Lui rimase spiazzato dalla domanda, tuttavia si affrettò a rispondere.  
“Sì, ho imparato…” per un momento, mentre lo diceva, gli sovvenne l’utilizzo che ne faceva ora, ogni volta che era costretto a guardare il Signore Oscuro negli occhi e mentire, _mentire_ , e tutto per lei, _lei_ … “Ma Lily, mi dici che è successo?”  
Lily, dimostrando una forza e una decisione che lo sorpresero, l’afferrò per le vesti.  
“E allora guardami, Sev. Guardami.”  
I loro visi erano vicini. Gli occhi di Lily esprimevano una preghiera – e c’era l’urgenza nei suoi occhi, e Severus si ritrovò a pensare che mai aveva visto una persona così disperata. Il labbro inferiore della ragazza tremava.  
“Ma…” cercò di obiettare. Entrare nella mente di una persona non gli piaceva, così come non gli piaceva che altri forzassero la sua, di mente. Ma Lily lo guardava in modo così _implorante_ , ed era convinta che lui non le avrebbe mai fatto del male, e lui lo _sentiva_ , poteva leggere la sua convinzione negli occhi…  
“Sev, ti prego. Devi sapere… Qualcuno deve sapere. Ma tu… Tu devi… Ti prego… Non mi fido di nessun’altro, perché loro… Loro non hanno mai… Mai…”  
Severus, improvvisamente deciso, sentendo la disperazione nella voce di Lily, le afferrò il volto. Appoggiò la fronte sulla sua e la fissò intensamente negli occhi; cercò di ignorare il suo cuore, che batteva all’impazzata, e si ritrovò a pensare che, visto da fuori, sembrava che loro due si stessero per baciare. Ma non doveva pensarci, o sarebbe impazzito. Avere Lily così vicina, così implorante, così bisognosa di lui – ma lui non doveva pensarci. Si concentrò sulla disperazione nei suoi occhi, poi sui suoi occhi e basta.  
E poi le pupille di Lily si ingrandirono, e poi Severus si sentì cadere dentro di lei.  
E vide.


	3. Imperio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diversamente da quanto previsto inizialmente, posterò il capitolo tutto insieme. Questo perché, anche se è lungo, altrimenti verrebbe a spezzarsi pure l’”effetto sorpresa”.  
> Ri-premetto che i personaggi sono OOC. Soprattutto James. Lily è motivata – spero – mentre James no. Analizzerò comunque il suo personaggio a fine capitolo (ci spenderò due parole e basta, eh), dato che mi sembra brutto presentarvi questa versione senza dare un minimo di spiegazione.  
> Bene, ora non posso far altro che ringraziare chi segue/preferisce/ricorda e chi commenta ;)  
> Buona lettura, fatemi sapere! =)

**Imperio**

Lily si trovava nel dormitorio delle ragazze, ad Hogwarts. Aveva gli occhi gonfi di chi aveva passato una notte a piangere e, accanto a lei, Alice le dava delle pacche sulle spalle, cercando di consolarla.  
“Hai fatto bene.” diceva “Quel _ragazzo_ non meritava la tua amicizia. Noi ti avevamo avvertito: si è unito a brutte compagnie e, alla fine, ha dimostrato la sua vera natura. Non vale la pena neppure di sprecare le lacrime, dai, Lily.”

Lily era nascosta dietro le tende della finestra della sua cameretta, che sbirciava senza farsi vedere. Severus, sedicenne, era sotto casa sua, a guardare proprio quella finestra. Lily strinse le labbra in una linea sottile e gli occhi le si inumidirono, ma la ragazza non si affacciò e, anzi, si scostò per andare a sdraiarsi a pancia in giù sul letto.

Lily passeggiava nel parco di Hogwarts, accanto a Remus Lupin, e osservava con la coda dell’occhio un gruppo di ragazzi, fra cui Severus.  
“Lily, si può sapere perché i tuoi occhi lo cercano sempre?” sospirò il ragazzo, passandosi una mano fra i capelli.  
“Non è vero.” rispose lei, distogliendo lo sguardo e puntandolo, decisa, davanti a sé.

E Lily era seduta sul letto, di nuovo in camera sua: dalle decorazioni presenti, dovevano essere le vacanze di Natale. Accanto a sé, la ragazza aveva diversi album di fotografie. Li osservava, con gli occhi lucidi, soffermandosi in particolar modo sulle foto che ritraevano Severus.

La ragazza era sul binario nove e tre quarti, aspettando le amiche prima di salire sul treno, verso il suo ultimo anno scolastico. Ad un tratto, i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli neri di Severus, che tuttavia distolse subito lo sguardo. Lei sembrò rattristarsi, ma recuperò il sorriso non appena Mary le saltò al collo, salutandola con entusiasmo

Lily camminava, i libri sottobraccio e James Potter accanto a sé.  
“Andiamo, Evans, perché non ti metti con me? Sono cresciuto. Sono maturato. L’hai visto tu stessa: eppure i miei sentimenti per te non sono cambiati e, anzi, ho intenzioni davvero serie.”  
“Te l’ho già detto, Potter.” aveva risposto lei, scostandosi una ciocca di capelli dal viso. Non era arrabbiata, ma solo seccata, come se stesse ripetendo per l’ennesima volta lo stesso concetto “Io non provo lo stesso per te. È così difficile da capire? Mi spiace ferirti, davvero. Ma io non potrei mai amarti. Non potrei mai…”  
Lily si bloccò. Severus stava camminando, nel parco, da solo. Aveva i libri sotto braccio, come loro, e sembrava diretto verso un albero in riva al lago. L’espressione della ragazza si fece pensierosa e anche malinconica, mentre lo seguiva con lo sguardo.  
James si imbronciò.  
“Ho capito.” disse infine “Tu ami Mocciosus.”  
Lily sussultò. Si girò a guardare James.  
“No, ma che stai dicendo? Io…”  
“No, Lily, diciamoci la verità, ammettila almeno a te stessa. Cosa credi? Tu mi piaci, ed io ti osservo. Non vi parlate da due anni, ma tu non fai altro che cercarlo con gli occhi e hai sempre un’espressione così _triste_ …”  
La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo, come colta in fallo. James si avvicinò e le sfiorò il volto con le dita.  
“Non capisco… Come puoi essere innamorato di lui, che ha scelto di diventare uno schifoso Mangiamorte? Come mai continui a negare che potrei essere io la tua felicità?”  
Lily, a quelle frasi, esplose. Si spostò dal James, arretrando e facendo cadere i libri in terra. La sua faccia era furiosa, ma la parte peggiore era il dolore che traspariva dai suoi occhi.  
“Come faccio, eh?! Come faccio?! Potter, è tutta colpa tua! Tu lo torturavi sempre, tu gli hai fatto passare un’adolescenza disastrosa, tu l’hai indotto a chiamarmi in quel modo e non sai niente, niente, _niente_ del suo passato!”  
“Non è vero!” sbottò infine James, che per il primo momento era rimasto basito “Non è stata colpa mia se lui ti ha chiamata in quel modo orribile, lui era già amico di quei sudici Serpeverde e pensava…”  
“NON LO PENSAVA! NON PARLARE DI COSE CHE NON SAI!” urlò Lily, che ormai piangeva e aveva il viso estremamente rosso “Ti credi forse meglio di lui?! Tu l’hai sempre umiliato solo perché era un Serpeverde! Tu, tu e tutti gli altri, tutti quelli che ho dovuto compiacere in questi anni, non avete forse fatto lo stesso ragionamento discriminatorio?! “Lui è un Serpeverde e quindi è cattivo, diventerà un Mangiamorte, è _sbagliato_ ”! L’avete ripetuto per anni, è anche colpa vostra se Severus ci ha creduto!”  
“Lily…”  
“Ma ora basta! Ora sono stanca di dovermi adeguare, stanca di dover rendere conto a te e a tutti i Grifondoro e a tutto il resto della scuola; stanca di dover fingere di star bene solo perché amo il ragazzo che _voi_ reputate _sbagliato_! Sono stanca di dovermi sentir dire che “tanto il suo destino è già segnato”, _io_ farò in modo che cambi! Sono la sua migliore amica e, anche se lui non mi volesse, io lo farò cambiare! Non esiste che io non ci provi nemmeno perché voi avete già reputato che è perduto! Non esiste che io mi trattenga o che sorrida quando Mary e Alice fanno battute su un mio possibile ragazzo, magari proprio tu, e dentro mi sento _morire_ , perché se ammettessi che mi piace Severus, _addirittura che lo amo_ , beh, apriti cielo, io, la perfetta Lily Evans, non può davvero pensare una cosa del genere, e stare con uno sfigato! Sono stanca! D’ora in avanti non compiacerò più nessuno e seguirò solo il mio cuore e se verrò ferita pazienza, non avrò il rimpianto di non averci provato! Voi vi siete arresi a prescindere e, anzi, siete i primi carnefici! Siete voi!”  
Lily era davvero disperata: aveva rigettato tutto quello che si portava dentro ormai da due anni e l’aveva fatto su James, ma avrebbe anche potuto esserci un vermicolo per quello che le importava. Piangeva, era rossa in viso, gesticolava e, una volta finita la sua filippica, fece per girarsi e per correre, lontano, nel parco, verso Severus.  
Negli occhi di James, invece, c’era la rabbia. Il ragazzo fu più veloce di lei e le afferrò un braccio.  
“Lasciami!” gridò lei, divincolandosi.  
“Tu non capisci.” sussurrò James, e il suo tono calmo faceva venire i brividi “Io sarei l’uomo perfetto per te, non quel Mocciosus. Lui non ti merita.”  
“Lasciami! Non sta a te decidere! Lasciami!”  
Ma la presa di James era troppo forte. Lily, presa dalla sua disperazione, non si accorse dell’espressione del ragazzo.  
“Non starai con lui, né ora né mai.”  
“Tu non puoi…!”  
“IO POSSO!”  
E poi, dopo averla lasciata di colpo, prese la bacchetta e gliela puntò contro.  
Lily era scioccata. Lo fissava, ancora incredula e confusa, ma non riuscì a reagire in tempo.  
“ _Imperio_.” disse James, il tono fermo.  
Gli occhi di Lily si fecero vacui e spenti e il mondo, nel ricordo, sembrò alterarsi e confondersi. Tutto venne avvolto da una nebbiolina color argento e, poi, fu solo il buio.

Volti, volti confusi nella nebbia. Alice che rideva, Mary con una strana smorfia, James e gli occhi accesi di preoccupazione, quando la guardava, e chissà il perché. E poi Remus, Sirius, Peter, Emmeline, di nuovo Alice, Mary. Volti dispersi in una spessa nebbia color argento.

Il mondo ritrovò una propria dimensione e si rivelò essere la Sala Grande.  
“E allora, Evans, questa volta uscirai con me?”  
James Potter era in piedi e osservava Lily, seduta sulla panca, che si era girata a guardarlo. Gli occhi di Lily si spensero per un momento mentre un ‘sì’ aleggiava sulle sue labbra, ma James sembrò spaventarsi. Dopo un primo momento di esitazione, in cui buona parte del tavolo dei Grifondoro li fissavano, in attesa, Lily rispose.  
“S… No, Potter, come al solito.”  
La ragazza riprese ad avere un’espressione normale, con gli occhi che esprimevano un certo fastidio, e il mondo tornò a sommergersi di nebbia color argento.

Ancora volti, volti che la guardavano e labbra che si muovevano. Lily non riusciva a vedersi, non aveva percezione di sé. Davanti aveva solo nebbia, nebbia, nebbia – e volti, volti, volti. Sulle labbra, forse un sorriso.

Ritornò la realtà. Lily era seduta in braccio a James, che la cingeva, e fissava un’allegra Alice chiacchierare amabilmente con Mary. Ogni tanto, le amiche le lanciavano un’occhiata maliziosa.  
Gli occhi di Lily si spalancarono, spaventati, e la sua bocca si aprì, come se dovesse dire qualcosa. Dopo qualche secondo che boccheggiava, Alice si alzò dalla poltrona e si avvicinò.  
“Ehi.” disse, preoccupata “Tutto bene?”  
James la strinse più forte a sé e si chinò su di lei. Nascosta dal corpo di Lily, la sua bacchetta era premuta sulla schiena della ragazza.  
“Lily, stai male? Posso fare qualcosa?” chiese, apprensivo, prima di darle un bacio sul collo.  
Era una finta. Risalì verso l’orecchio della ragazza e, quando fu abbastanza vicino, sussurrò la formula.  
“ _Imperio_.”  
Lily riprese a sorridere.  
“Sto bene, Alice, grazie. Mi doveva essere andata un po’ di saliva di traverso.”  
“Oh.” commentò la ragazza, alzandosi e allontanandosi di nuovo.  
La nebbia argento scese un’altra volta.

E ancora volti, e attimi in cui i volti avevano anche corpi e la nebbia si diradava e restava ai margini, salvo poi tornare a coprire tutto.

Poi, nella nebbia emerse il profilo di un ragazzo, lontano, lontano, molto lontano. La realtà tornò prepotentemente, scacciando la nebbia, e Lily allungò un braccio, e aveva un’espressione così disperata… Osservava Severus Piton dalla finestra. L’aveva visto di sfuggita – ma l’aveva visto.  
Ma era bloccata, Lily. Le braccia di James la fermavano e la tenevano, lì, in mezzo ad un corridoio deserto, mentre dalla bocca di Lily usciva un gemito.  
“Stai buona.” le disse James. Le afferrò la mano che si era allungata e la riportò vicina al corpo. La fece voltare.  
Nel momento stesso in cui James poggiò le sue labbra su quelle di Lily, il mondo sparì di nuovo, inghiottito nella nebbia.

La visuale si fece più ampia e si aprì su quella che doveva essere una cena. I genitori di James – inconfondibili – erano seduti accanto a quelli di Lily e conversavano allegramente. Lily, che stava ridendo, rimase con un sorriso leggero e con gli occhi velati da un’ombra.  
“Allora, andate davvero a vivere assieme?” chiese la madre del ragazzo, un po’ preoccupata.  
“Via, cara, gli abbiamo già comprato la casa! Certo che andranno a vivere insieme!”  
“Ma sono giovani, non so se sia una buona idea…”  
“E quanti anni avevi tu quando mi hai sposato?”  
James, che fino ad allora aveva sorriso, sereno, si accorse che gli occhi di Lily erano umidi. Il sorriso leggero era rimasto, ma stava tremando. Facendosi subito serio, si avvicinò alla ragazza e l’abbracciò, nascondendola alla vista dei parenti.  
“ _Imperio_.” le sussurrò all’orecchio, la bacchetta allungata sotto al tavolo.  
Lily ridacchiò, come se lui le avesse detto una battuta, e si rialzò.  
Il suo sguardo era di nuovo luminoso.  
La nebbia scese ancora una volta e ricoprì tutto.

Il mondo ritornò all’improvviso e Lily si ritrovò a guardare un foglio. “Esame finale per diventare Auror”, era intitolato.  
Con un gemito, la ragazza si afferrò la testa. Uno degli esaminatori le venne incontro.  
“Signorina, si sente bene?” le chiese, preoccupato.  
“Lily.” sussurrò qualcuno, dietro di lei.  
Quando la ragazza si girò, ignorando l’esaminatore, vide James. Lui la osservava con un’espressione severa e preoccupata insieme.  
Non aveva la bacchetta a portata di mano. Erano ad un esame di Stato, importante.  
Lily sembrò incatenarsi ai suoi occhi.  
“Signorina, se ha bisogno di uscire dall’aula…” disse di nuovo il professore, ma venne palesemente ignorato anche questa volta.  
Lily, più osservava James, più sembrava lottare contro sé stessa. La labbra divennero una riga sottile e gli occhi sembravano esprimere una sola cosa: _perché?_  
Poi, piano piano, la nebbia riprese a salire. Coprì i margini del campo visivo, e poi gli altri studenti – che si erano girati ad osservarli –, e il professore, e il suo stesso corpo. Rimase solo il volto di James, visibilmente più rilassato dopo il cambiamento dei suoi occhi, che erano tornati vacui e determinati.  
Alla fine, anche quello sparì.

Si trovavano ad un tavolo allungato per ospitare tutta quella gente: c’erano Alice, Mary, Remus… Tutti i Grifondoro del loro anno. Sembrava una festa.  
James si alzò dal tavolo, tirò fuori una piccola scatoletta di velluto e si inginocchiò di fronte a Lily.  
La nebbia, che si era diradata appena, sparì del tutto, e la scena divenne improvvisamente nitida.  
“Lily Evans, ti amo, sei la mia vita. Vuoi sposarmi?”  
Tutti, al tavolo, si erano bloccati. Ora fremevano, in attesa della risposta.  
Gli occhi di Lily si riempirono di lacrime. James continuò a fissala, deciso ma preoccupato. Forse riconosceva i sintomi.  
“Sì.” disse infine lei, in tono appena udibile.  
James, sollevato, le mise l’anello al dito; poi la sollevò e, dopo un mezzo giro su se stesso, la strinse a sé.  
Gli altri applaudirono a fischiarono. Probabilmente avevano scambiato le lacrime di Lily per commozione.  
James, con la scusa di fare un giro entusiasta per tutta la casa con Lily in braccio, riuscì a portarla in un angolo un po’ nascosto.  
“Non fate cosacce!” urlò Frank Paciock, da un punto imprecisato.  
“Lily” sussurrò James, accarezzandole la guancia e prendendo la bacchetta con l’altra mano “Vedrai, riuscirò a farti felice. Sarò io, la tua felicità. Devi solo crederci anche tu, Lily. Credici anche tu.”  
Le labbra della ragazza tremarono, mentre il pianto di faceva più intenso – tuttavia, rimaneva silenzioso.  
“ _Imperio_.” sussurrò James, incapace di sostenere ancora quello sguardo accusatore.  
Il mondo svanì un’altra volta.

La nebbia si diradò e mostrò l’immagine di Lily allo specchio, vestita da sposa. Mary e Alice stavano chiacchierando, entusiaste, e non potevano fare a meno di guardarla e di riempirla di complimenti. La ragazza si afferrò improvvisamente la testa, con un gemito.  
“Ehi, va tutto bene?” chiese Alice, avvicinandosi.  
Piangeva, Lily.  
“Lily…?” chiese Mary, spaventata.  
“… Perché…?” aveva sussurrato questa, cercando di controllare il tremore delle mani.  
“Lily?!”  
“Perché…? Perché…? Perché…?”  
“Vado a chiamare James.” disse Alice, osservando ancora per una volta Lily, con orrore.  
La nebbia avanzava e poi arretrava. Lily stava cercando di combatterla, ma non era abbastanza forte.  
“Perché perché perché…” continuava a ripetere, come se fosse un mantra.  
James Potter entrò spalancando la porta. Lily alzò lo sguardo, lo vide e gemette, girando la testa da un’altra parte.  
“Mary, Alice, uscite.”  
“Ma…”  
“Uscite, ho detto!”  
Le due ragazze si guardarono, perplesse e spaventate, ma fecero come era stato loro detto.  
“Lily…” sussurrò James, avvicinandosi alla ragazza. Lei, ora, lo fissava in modo spaventato, continuando a piangere.  
“Perché mi fai questo, Lily?” chiese James, il tono dolce, tirando fuori la bacchetta dalla tasca dei pantaloni. Lei cercò di arretrare, ma, con un gemito, fu costretta a prendersi di nuovo la testa fra le mani.  
“ _Imperio._ ” disse James.  
La nebbia risalì, ma non del tutto. Riuscì a dissolversi, dopo qualche istante.  
“Ugh!” esclamò Lily, premendo più forte sulle tempie.  
Del sangue aveva iniziato a colarle dal naso.  
“ _Imperio!_ ” disse James, più deciso, ma ancora a voce abbastanza bassa per non essere udito da fuori.  
La nebbia, questa volta, calò definitivamente.

Volti, visi. Come all’inizio, Lily vide sconosciuti che sapeva di dover conoscere, con diverse espressioni sul volto. Lacrime di commozione, risa, gioia. Un’enorme torta bianca, tavoli e un gazebo, tutti flash sostituiti in meno di un secondo, tutte immagini che scivolavano dalla mente prima ancora di poter tentare di far presa.

Iniziò a rendersi conto della nebbia, Lily. La vedeva, vedeva un volto emergere – era Alice, questa volta; ma accanto a lei c’era Mary, anche se lei la vide dopo – e vedeva l’argento intorno, e lo domava, Lily, allargava i confini del suo orizzonte fino a far emergere la figura intera.  
Non era molto presente, Lily. Lo sguardo passava dall’acceso allo spento in meno di mezzo secondo e la donna sembrava perdersi in un mondo tutto suo, mentre tentava di domare la nebbia.  
Le amiche continuarono a chiacchierare e sembrarono non farci caso.

Era in mezzo ad una battaglia. Aveva la bacchetta alzata e si sentiva concentrata come non mai, cercando di colpire e di non essere colpita a sua volta. Poi, il mondo sembrò fermarsi.  
Una figura nera, incappucciata, del tutto simile alle altre che stava combattendo, le passò davanti. Per Lily il mondo si spense e si accese nello stesso momento, mentre della nebbia non rimaneva altro che il ricordo. Osservava quelle movenze, del tutto rapita. Sembrava su un altro pianeta e lì, nel mezzo delle urla e degli schiantesimi, abbassò la bacchetta, chinando la testa di lato ed osservando incantata il Mangiamorte.  
James si accorse della vulnerabilità della moglie e cacciò un urlo, spaventato, ma lei non ci fece minimamente caso, tutta presa dal suo mondo invisibile e da quell’uomo nascosto dal mantello nero, irriconoscibile per via della maschera argentata.  
Una maledizione stava per colpirla, ma lo stesso uomo mascherato, che si era accorto del suo essere inerme, la deviò, cercando di non farsi vedere. Lily sorrise.  
James arrivò prima che qualcun altro potesse tentare di colpirla, la afferrò per la vita e si smaterializzò.

La nebbia andava e veniva e Lily si ritrovava seduta sul divano ad osservare fuori dalla finestra. A volte i suoi occhi esprimevano incanto e meraviglia; altre si incupivano fino alle lacrime.

Il mondo tornò di colpo e Lily si vide con in mano quello che sembrava un termometro sottile. Sentì James cingerla da dietro – si trovava seduta sul loro letto matrimoniale – e i suoi baci sul collo.  
“Diventeremo genitori.” disse lui, osservando da sopra la sua spalla quello che altro non era che un test di gravidanza positivo.  
Lily impallidì. La nebbia stava per riavvolgerla a lei la scacciò, decisa. Gli occhi si riempirono di lacrime e il labbro inferiore tremò, ma James non se ne accorse, dato che continuava a baciarle il collo e non la osservava direttamente in faccia.  
“Non sei felice?” chiese lui, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli.  
Lily chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non far sfuggire le lacrime e di controllare il tremito. Del sangue iniziò a colarle dal naso e si morse le labbra, cercando di trattenere un gemito.  
“Molto.” rispose “Sono emozionata.”  
La voce le tremava, ma James sorrise, convinto che fosse l’emozione del momento.  
Si staccò da lei e iniziò a vestirsi, senza passarle davanti. Lily continuò a mordersi il labbro e a trattenere le lacrime.  
“Vado a lavorare. Tu riposati, amore.”  
“Certo.”  
James sorrise, si allungò di nuovo sul letto e le passò una mano fra i capelli. Poi si rialzò e, sempre senza guardarla, si smaterializzò.  
Il rumore la fece sobbalzare. Una volta resosi conto di essere sola, Lily scattò.  
Si alzò dal letto e, gemendo, corse giù per le scale, diretta in cucina. Velocemente, tanto da rivoltare diversi cassetti e rovesciare la maggior parte delle pentole sul pavimento, allineò degli ingredienti sul tavolo della cucina, prese un calderone e accese il fuoco nel camino con un semplice gesto della bacchetta.  
Era una pozione fatta in casa, dove Lily si sforzò di sostituire gli ingredienti mancanti con cose più comuni ma dal medesimo effetto. Il sangue continuava a scendere copioso dal suo naso e, ogni tanto, lei doveva interrompersi, vinta dal dolore alla testa, che si prendeva tra le mani. La nebbia argento minacciava di tornare ma lei la scacciava sempre, e i suoi movimenti erano così impazienti, e le sue mani tremavano così tanto, che si capiva che stava cercando di concludere tutto in fretta, fintantoché riusciva a restare lucida.  
Poi, alla fine, dopo aver mescolato la pozione per sette volte in senso orario, spense il fuoco. Il colore era rosso; sembrava sangue. Lily andò verso una credenza e prese un bicchiere di vetro, tenendolo con entrambe le mani per evitare che cadesse per l’eccessivo tremore. Lo immerse nel calderone e, senza esitare, se lo portò al volto, bevendo avidamente.  
Dopo appena qualche sorso non ce la fece più e, mentre si piegava su se stessa tenendosi lo stomaco, il bicchiere cadde a terra, frantumandosi. Lily si accasciò sul pavimento, una mano sul ventre e una sulla testa.  
Poco prima che la nebbia tornasse ad avvolgerla, mentre il suo corpo era percorso da spasmi di dolore alla testa e allo stomaco, Lily sorrise.

L’urlo di James la riportò indietro, disperdendo la nebbia. L’uomo si avvicinò di corsa, ignorando il disordine della cucina.  
C’era sangue, che imbrattava la gonna di Lily. Le usciva dal ventre e James sapeva che significava una sola cosa.  
“Perché?” chiese, scuotendo Lily, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
“Perché?!” ripeté, quasi urlando.  
La donna, che era rimasta impassibile e sembrava incantata, si rianimò.  
Sorrise, ma era un sorriso crudele.  
“Io non l’ho mai voluto. Non da te. Sei tu che mi fai questo.”  
Poi la nebbia tornò ancora, seppellendo l’espressione rabbiosa di James e la bacchetta che l’uomo le aveva puntato contro.

La nebbia era onnipresente, ma, sebbene Lily non riuscisse neppure a vedere fuori dalla finestra – e aveva la sua espressione meravigliata e distaccata sul volto – le voci arrivavano forti e chiare alle sue orecchie.  
“Devi portarla in ospedale, James!”  
“Alice, l’ho già fatta visitare da un Medimago di fiducia. Ha avuto un aborto spontaneo, non voglio che debba subire anche lo stress di dover andare al San Mungo…”  
“Ma non sai quali potrebbero essere le conseguenze! Se l’emorragia non fosse stata fermata a dovere, se…”  
“Ti ho già detto che è stato fatto tutto quello che si doveva fare!”  
“… E va bene. Va bene, mi arrendo, so che hai a cuore Lily e che non ti permetteresti mai una leggerezza. Solo una cosa: prenditi un periodo di riposo dal lavoro, come credi, ma stalle accanto. Non è una cosa facile da superare, per una donna.”  
Le lacrime avevano iniziato a bagnarle il volto, ma Lily non mutò la sua espressione piena di gioia.

Il volto di James emerse chiaramente fra la nebbia. Era furioso.  
“Stammi bene a sentire” disse, puntandole la bacchetta alla gola “Possiamo benissimo permetterci di vivere senza che nessuno dei due lavori. Tu hai appena avuto un trauma e io ti starò accanto. Superai la cosa e avremo un bellissimo bambino. Ci siamo intesi?”  
La nebbia si disperse del tutto e Lily si scoprì di avere le mani tremanti.  
Con un gemito, si premette i pugni sulle tempie, cercando di frenare il dolore.  
James si fece subito più ansioso.  
“Non resistermi, Lily. Possiamo essere felici, se solo tu collaborassi. Lo sai.”  
L’uomo le sfiorò una guancia con le dita, delicatamente. Lily spalancò gli occhi, mentre un rivolo di sangue iniziava a colarle dal naso. Non parlava, ma il suo sguardo esprimeva una muta domanda e accusa: _non finirà mai, vero?_  
James scosse la testa, poi, di nuovo in preda alla rabbia, le puntò la bacchetta contro.  
“ _Imperio!_ ” gridò.  
“Ugh!” gemette Lily, tenendosi sempre più forte la testa. La nebbia andava e veniva.  
“ _Imperio! Imperio!_ ”  
Alla fine, nonostante la resistenza della donna, l’ebbe vinta James. Il mondo si chiuse ancora una volta.

Diverse immagini, non solo volti, ma anche colori. Tutte confuse nell’onnipresente nebbia color argento.  
Poi, una voce. Sempre la stessa, sempre le stesse parole.  
“ _Imperio! Imperio, imperio, imperio!_ ”

Alice parlava, eccitata, e Lily riuscì a mettere a fuoco la scena, quasi inconsapevolmente.  
“Non ci credo, partoriremo praticamente insieme, non sei felice?!”  
Lily abbassò lo sguardo e vide il suo braccio posato su quello che non era neppure un accenno di pancia. Alice si era alzata la maglietta e si era messa di profilo, ammirando il suo riflesso nel vetro della finestra.  
Gli occhi di Lily si riempirono di lacrime. Quando Alice se ne accorse, si avvicinò subito a lei, preoccupata.  
“Lily? Lily, ti senti bene?”  
Prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, la donna vomitò sul pavimento, davanti a lei. Alice, rincuorata – forse pensando alle nausee dovute alla gravidanza – appellò un contenitore e fece evanescere il vomito sul pavimento. Lily alzò lo sguardo e incontrò quello di James, che era arrivato di corsa e ora stava sulla soglia della cucina. Il labbro della donna tremò, mentre negli occhi le si leggeva una muta supplica. James non distolse lo sguardo, severo.  
Lily vomitò ancora, poi la nebbia scese definitivamente.

Era di nuovo in cucina e, di nuovo, c’era Alice con lei.  
Lily aveva ormai una pancia evidente, anche se non eccessiva. Fuori campo, mentre Alice si accarezzava il ventre gonfio, continuava a sentire la voce di James: “ _Imperio, imperio, imperio!_ ”.  
La donna si avvicinò alla finestra, appoggiandosi ad essa con la fronte. Negli occhi aveva la meraviglia che la accompagnava ogni tanto in quegli stati di semi-coscienza.  
“Secondo te mi pensa, Alice?” chiese, sognante.  
L’altra donna la guardò stupita per un attimo.  
“Beh, ma certo… Sei la cosa più preziosa per James, lo sai.” rispose, titubante.  
“Ma secondo te, c’è ancora speranza?”  
“Per cosa…?”  
“Secondo te, le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente? Secondo te, posso ancora cambiarle?”  
Alice era perplessa, mentre Lily aveva posato una mano sulla pancia e gli occhi le si erano riempiti di lacrime.  
“Secondo te, mi ha mai voluta, Alice? Mi vuole ancora? Dimmi che mi vuole, Alice… Dimmi che mi vuole…”  
Le parole erano diventate un lamento e Alice si stava sinceramente spaventando.  
“Lily, ma di chi stai parlando?” chiese, agitata, avvicinandosi all’amica.  
Lei sembrò rientrare nella dimensione del sogno, perché le lacrime sparirono e gli occhi si spalancarono di nuovo, carichi di meraviglia.  
“Sev.” sussurrò, e il suo tono aveva il sapore del desiderio.  
Alice sembrò spaventarsi definitivamente. Arretrò, andando quasi a sbattere contro James.  
“James, io… Lei… Non so che…”  
“Alice, esci un attimo, per favore.” chiese lui, scuotendo piano la testa.  
Lei fece come gli era stato detto, continuando però a tenere d’occhio la situazione dalla porta.  
James si avvicinò a Lily, le cinse la pancia con un braccio, si chinò come per baciarle il collo. La bacchetta era salda nell’altra mano, nascosta alla vista di Alice.  
“Non puoi pensare a lui ancora dopo tutto questo tempo” sussurrò “Ormai sei mia. Aspetti un figlio da me. Dovresti essere felice. _Imperio!_ ”  
Lily sembrò non averlo neanche sentito, gli occhi persi nella meraviglia, fino a che la nebbia non tornò a coprire ogni cosa.

Il mondo tornò e i colori sembravano più vivaci, più veri.  
Il dolore acuiva ogni cosa. Lily si trovava in camera da letto, le gambe aperte e la vestaglia alzata, mentre una levatrice si affaccendava intorno a lei e lei gridava, gridava…  
Poi i suoi occhi si posarono su James, in piedi accanto alla porta, che scrutava preoccupato la scena.  
“TU!” urlò, indicandolo con il dito, del tutto lucida per via del dolore.  
James sobbalzò e la levatrice gli sorrise, in tono conciliante.  
“È TUTTA COLPA TUA!” insistette Lily, mentre la magia, repressa per così tanto tempo, sembrava esplodere dal corpo della donna, e la luce sembrava andare e venire, con improvvisi sbalzi.  
“È COLPA TUA!” continuò lei, il dito puntato contro l’uomo e lo sguardo duro, accusatore.  
“Non si preoccupi” sussurrò la levatrice “È normale che con i dolori del parto si dicano cose che non si pensano…”  
Le sue parole furono inghiottite da un nuovo urlo di Lily, che si era portata le mani al ventre, vinta.  
“Spinga, signora Potter! Spinga, ci siamo quasi!”  
E Harry James Potter nacque su quelle lenzuola, fra le urla e le accuse di Lily.  
La lavatrice tentò di metterglielo sul petto ma lei, ancora lucida anche se esausta, cercò di afferrarlo con forza e di gettarlo lontano. Sconcertata, la levatrice lo tolse, mentre il bambino cominciava a piangere.  
“Dia a me.” disse James, tendendo le braccia. Era totalmente rapito da suo figlio, ma osservava anche la moglie, preoccupato.  
Negli occhi di Lily c’era solo rabbia, rabbia e ancora rabbia.  
La levatrice continuò il suo lavoro, mentre James cercava di calmare Harry e non si azzardava in nessuna maniera a lasciare la stanza.  
Alla fine, la donna che l’aveva aiutata a partorire la costrinse a bere una strana pozione.  
“Per riposare.” aveva detto. Poco prima che le si chiudessero gli occhi, Lily riuscì a scorgere il sollievo sul volto di James.

“Lily, Harry sta piangendo… Ha fame…”  
La donna, che era sdraiata sul letto, riprese il contatto con la realtà a quelle parole, relegando la nebbia ai margini dell’immagine.  
Le sue mani iniziarono a tremare.  
“No.” disse.  
“Come?”  
“No.”  
Lily stringeva i pugni, decisa a non farsi travolgere dalla nebbia. Dal naso aveva ripreso a colarle del sangue.  
James sospirò, avvicinandosi con il viso.  
“Non ti capisco, Lily. Cos’è che ti manca? Perché mi resisti così tanto? Anche le volte che ti vedo con Harry… Non sembri davvero felice.”  
Lily serrò le labbra, che stavano tremando, come il resto del corpo.  
“Vai da Harry.”  
Lei non si mosse. James le puntò la bacchetta contro.  
“ _Imperio!_ ” disse.  
La nebbia risalì.  
“Vai da Harry.”  
Lily, accecata e sconfitta, riuscì comunque a resistere. Non si alzò.  
“ _Imperio! Imperio! Imperio!_ ”  
La voce sembrava arrivare da un posto sempre più lontano, eppure Lily continuò ad aggrapparsi al lenzuolo, ostinata. Alla fine, sentì, sempre da molto lontano, le molle del materasso cigolare, segno che James si stava alzando al posto suo.  
Sorrise.

Le nebbia continuava a circondarla, ma non sembrava avere più lo stesso effetto su di lei. Anche quando non la combatteva, i suoi occhi si facevano o persi nel vuoto e meravigliati, o pieni di lacrime, con il labbro inferiore che tremava. A volte, le colava il sangue dal naso.  
Non si avvicinò mai più alla culla del bambino. Non si ricordava molte cose, ma ad un certo punto James doveva averla messa semplicemente all’angolo, ritenendola incapace di badare ad un neonato.

“James, insisto, devi portarla al San Mungo.”  
Lily era in cucina. La voce di Alice arrivava dal salotto, e Lily si stava godendo uno di quei momenti dove la nebbia allentava la sua presa. Osservava fuori dalla finestra, con l’espressione sognante.  
“Te l’ho detto: l’ho già portata ad un ospedale babbano. Mi hanno detto che è in depressione post-partum; mi hanno dato dei farmaci…”  
“Ma è peggio di una bambola! Non fa niente, sembra quasi non vedere ciò che le sta intorno! Questo non è normale, James!”  
“L’ha anche visitata il mio guaritore di fiducia, ha detto che il precedente aborto spontaneo potrebbe averle lasciato dei traumi che…”  
“Smettila! Smettila di giustificarti! Lily ha qualcosa che non va, è da tempo che è così e io non so più che fare per convincerti a farla visitare decentemente!”  
“Alice.”  
Lily non sentì più nulla per qualche secondo. Il discorso non la toccava minimamente; non consapevolmente.  
“Alice, lo sai in che situazione siamo. I Mangiamorte stanno occupando tutto il mondo magico… È troppo rischioso portarla al San Mungo. Lo sai.”  
Alla parola Mangiamorte, gli occhi di Lily si erano riempiti di lacrime silenziose, che le colavano lungo le guance. Improvvisamente, sembrò animarsi. Le mani le tremavano e le strinse a pungo, il sangue prese a colarle dal naso.  
“Ugh.” gemette, afferrandosi la testa.  
Vide un’ombra pararsi davanti a lei.  
Poi, la nebbia scese di nuovo, regalandole l’oblio.

Quando riaprì gli occhi sul mondo, scoprì di trovarsi seduta al tavolo da pranzo. James, Sirius e Peter erano lì attorno; avevano sul volto un’espressione greve.  
“Io dico che potrei farlo io.” disse Peter, torcendosi nervosamente le mani.  
“Tu?” esclamò Sirius, sorpreso.  
“Insomma… Sirius, senza offesa, ma tu sei il migliore amico di James, sarebbe _palese_ …”  
“La situazione è difficile.” intervenne James “Dobbiamo considerare bene le alternative.”  
“Ugh.” fece Lily, afferrandosi la testa con le mani.  
James sospirò, alzandosi per chinarsi verso la moglie.  
“Fai la brava.” sussurrò, puntandole la bacchetta alla schiena “Vai a riposarti. _Imperio_.”  
La stanza scomparve alla sua vista, coperta dalla nebbia color argento.

I mal di testa, che non tentavano nemmeno di essere dissimulati. Il sangue che colava dal naso, copioso. James nervoso, al limite della sopportazione; Harry che piangeva.  
Sempre quelle parole.  
“ _Imperio! Imperio! Imperio!_ ”  
E quella nebbia maledetta a coprirle il mondo.

Poi, il volto contratto dal dolore. Un fagotto – un bambino – posato nella piccola culla, con l’agitazione espressa dai movimenti frenetici e dal volto ansioso. Un lampo verde – i suoi occhi, gli occhi del suo bambino, gli occhi che si era sempre rifiutata di guardare.  
Ancora la nebbia, ma per un secondo, il tempo di girarsi.  
E il mal di testa che l’aveva colta quando la nebbia era sparita del tutto, all’improvviso, e _tutto_ era tornato, tutto, tutto insieme, e faceva male, ma era un gran sollievo, un gran sollievo…  
La porta spalancata. Quell’uomo, dal volto bianco e dagli occhi rossi; l’incarnazione del male stesso.  
Il pianto, il pianto del bambino, che era il suo bambino, ma in realtà era il bambino di James…  
“Spostati.”  
Una decisione, una decisione da prendere in fretta.  
Morire? _Morire per cosa._  
Libertà. Una vita che si stendeva davanti a lei, una vita da vivere davvero, una vita davvero _sua_.  
E quegli occhi, quegli occhi rossi e malvagi, e un nome, un nome sepolto, un nome che gli risuonava nel petto, un nome che sapeva d’estate e un nome che, nonostante tutto, non aveva mai dimenticato.  
“Sev.”  
E il bambino, il bambino che piangeva, ed era il suo bambino, ma no, era il bambino di James…  
 _Morire per cosa._  
E la libertà, e il suo bambino, e il nome di Sev nel suo cuore, nella sua anima, in mezzo alla nebbia scomparsa.  
Un passo.  
 _Morire per cosa._  
Un lampo verde, ed era il verde degli occhi del suo bambino, e il suo bambino non piangeva più, ma non era il suo bambino, era il bambino di James, e _morire per cosa… Per cosa…_

Il mondo si scurì, ma non era la nebbia argento, no, erano le pupille, le pupille nere di Lily, e poi apparve il resto, e le sue iridi, e il verde, e il mondo fuori.  
Severus Piton era tornato alla realtà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene, eccoci qua. L’ultimo ricordo è ovviamente legato al prologo; vi è un minimo di introspezione per non riportare pari pari le stesse cose, ma non sarà l’unico momento dedicato alla cosa, anzi. Lily agisce d’impulso, in un momento in cui è confusa e non riesce a ragionare lucidamente, non dopo quello che ha subito. Ci sarà altra introspezione, tanta.  
> Detto questo, due paroline su James. Lui è ovviamente OOC, ma diciamo che non si rende pienamente conto di ciò che ha fatto, non all’inizio almeno. Lo dimostra nel momento in cui chiede a Lily di uscire e lei sta per dire di sì: pensava di averla incantata solo per impedirle di andare da Severus, ma si rende conto di aver creato una “bambola” che agisce solo su suo espresso volere; che ha svuotato Lily di ogni cosa e che lei non è che un fantoccio nelle sue mani. Riflette. Ovviamente non ne ha parlato a nessuno. Pensa che sia troppo tardi ormai, perché l’Imperius è una maledizione che gli varrebbe una condanna ad azkaban a vita e, se smettesse di incantare Lily, sarebbe fregato. Si ritrova quindi invischiato in un circolo vizioso da cui non può uscire: ben presto, però, attraverso un sacco di giustificazioni mentali, si ritrova anche a credere che Lily ricambi davvero i suoi sentimenti, che non sia l’incantesimo ad agire e a far cambiare la ragazza secondo i suoi desideri (un po’ come Merope si convinse che Tom l’amasse a prescindere dal filtro). Così si mettono insieme e lui ricerca la loro felicità. Quando lei inizia a contrastarlo, lui sinceramente non capisce perché non si lasci andare. Crede che stia lottando contro se stessa, non contro di lui.  
> Beh, questo in parole molto molto povere, eh.  
> Ora, l’avvertimento OOC c’è, ho giustificato Lily qui, ho giustificato James in queste note. Siete avvisati (e lo eravate fin dall’inizio) u.u Potete non condividere, ma questo è quanto u.u


	4. "Ha bisogno di te"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco a voi anche questo capitolo.  
> Abbiamo una panoramica dei sentimenti di Severus, mentre per Lily dovremo attendere il prossimo capitolo. Spero comunque che apprezzerete ^^”  
> Ringrazio chi segue/preferisce/ricorda e chi recensisce =) siete meravigliosi =)  
> Buona lettura! =)  
> PS= per chi fosse interessato, tempo fa avevo creato un gruppo su facebook sulla ship, ovvero Lily e Severus. Lascio il link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/573094269375457/

**“Ha bisogno di te”**

Severus era sotto shock. Incredulo.  
Lily aveva un’espressione neutra, ma decisa.  
Poi subentrò la rabbia. Rabbia, rabbia, rabbia; furia cieca negli occhi. Le mani iniziarono a tremargli, ancora ancorate al viso di Lily.  
Tre colpi alla porta.  
Lily sobbalzò, guardandosi attorno spaventata. Si staccò da Severus, portando le mani alla testa, il naso che riprendeva a colare sangue.  
“Mi avevi detto che nessuno poteva trovarci, che nessuno…”  
“Solo Silente può venire qui.”  
Il suo tono di voce era freddo, perché cercava di non farsi trascinare dall’odio. Odio per James Potter, che aveva fatto tutto quel male a Lily, ed era sempre lui, _sempre lui_ a rovinare la sua vita, ma pazienza, ma non doveva azzardarsi a rovinare quella di Lily, e l’aveva fatto, _l’aveva fatto_ … E lui non poteva neanche vendicarsi, perché era morto, morto schiacciato dal Signore Oscuro, che aveva liberato Lily, Lily…  
“Va bene.” disse lei “Fallo entrare… Lui può… Lui non c’era, non sapeva, non ha visto… Posso dirgli… Ma deve portare il pensatoio…”  
Severus annuì, senza neanche essere sicuro che lei l’avesse visto. Si alzò, diretto alla porta; la rabbia lo faceva tremare. Sembrava un uragano pronto ad esplodere.  
“Chi è?” chiese, sempre con quel tono glaciale, per non esprimere la furia che provava.  
“Lo sai chi sono, Severus. Albus Silente… La parola d’ordine è sorbetto alle more.”  
Severus aprì la porta, cercando di misurare i gesti e di non spalancarla con rabbia, facendola sbattere.  
Albus Silente era preoccupato. Vide il professore tremare dalla rabbia; dietro di lui vide Lily che si tamponava il naso con un fazzoletto. Anche lei tremava, ma non sembrava arrabbiata. Non sembrava neppure freddo, però…  
“Albus, ritorna con un pensatoio.” disse Severus, e non riuscì più a trattenersi: la rabbia sembrò sgorgare dalla sua voce, rompendo gli argini della freddezza.  
“Severus, che cosa…”  
“Fai come ti ho detto. Per piacere. Velocemente, perché Lily ha bisogno di riposo.”  
Albus rimase un secondo con la bocca aperta, confuso; ma poi annuì, l’espressione greve, e scomparve.  
Severus accostò la porta, cercando di riprendere un’espressione impassibile e di controllarsi. Non doveva lasciarsi andare, non mentre Lily era ancora lì… Lily…  
Si girò a guardarla. Lei aveva gli occhi chiusi e il volto alzato, il fazzoletto premuto sul naso per arrestare l’emorragia. Subito la preoccupazione sostituì la rabbia: non sapeva quali erano gli effetti collaterali di un Imperius protratto per così tanto tempo. Avrebbe dovuto informarsi… Forse poteva essere in pericolo… Il sangue non era un buon segno. Fece per avvicinarsi a lei, ma un rumore gli fece intendere che Albus era tornato. Riaprì la porta e lo vide con il pensatoio in mano.  
Lo fece entrare.  
Albus appoggiò il pensatoio su un piccolo tavolino, sedendosi su una poltrona davanti a Lily. Severus, la rabbia che era tornata ad invaderlo, chiuse la porta e tornò dalla donna.  
“Lily, il professor Silente è qui, con il pensatoio.”  
Lily aprì gli occhi, puntandoli in quelli del professore.  
“Sev” sussurrò “Aiutami.”  
Fili di pensiero iniziarono ad uscirle dalle tempie. Severus, dolcemente, li prese con la bacchetta e li adagiò nel pensatoio. Una volta finito, Lily chinò la testa e se la coprì con le mani.  
“Sev” disse, la voce attutita dalla dita “Voglio dormire. Fammi dormire, Sev. Ho mal di testa. Non voglio pensare. Fai vedere a Silente e… Fammi dormire. Non riesco a dormire, ma ora… Non ce la faccio. Non ce la faccio…”  
Severus si alzò, preoccupato; poi considerò che una blanda pozione soporifera non poteva arrecarle alcun danno – non più di quelli che le erano già stato fatti, comunque. Si avvicinò alla credenza e prese un’ampolla, poi la porse alla donna, che, senza esitare, ne inghiottì il contenuto. Tempo mezzo minuto e già Lily si era addormentata, la testa ciondolante.  
Severus la osservò e sentì una stretta al cuore.  
 _Cosa ti hanno fatto, Lily… Cosa ti hanno fatto…_ ,  
La prese in braccio – avrebbe potuto farle un incantesimo di levitazione, ma voleva sentirla vicino a sé; voleva che lei lo sentisse, che sapesse che poteva contare su di lui – e la portò di sopra, nella sua camera da letto. Dopo averla messa a letto e averle pulito il viso, assicurandosi che l’emorragia al naso si fosse arrestata, fece un incantesimo per fare in modo che i rumori esterni non disturbassero il sonno della donna, prima di tornare in salotto.  
La furia stava tornando di nuovo a galla. Severus strinse i pungi, mentre avrebbe voluto solo urlare e urlare e sfogarsi, anche prendendo a pugni Albus, soprattutto prendendo a pugni Albus, perché lui non si era accorto, era passato così tanto tempo e lui non si era accorto…  
Lo trovò nella stessa posizione di prima, che fissava il pensatoio con aria pensierosa.  
“Che aspetti?” gli chiese, sempre con la voce che traboccava di rabbia “Non guardi?”  
Silente sospirò.  
“Immagino che solo così potrò capire, vero?”  
Severus non rispose, rimanendo in piedi e con i pungi serrati. Albus annuì, poi si chinò sul pensatoio, tuffandosi in mezzo ai ricordi di Lily.

***

Riemerse poco dopo. Severus non si era spostato neanche di un millimetro.  
Albus Silente aveva la pena e la meraviglia, nello sguardo. L’orrore e lo sconcerto. Una lacrima cadde oltre gli occhiali a mezzaluna e finì nel folto della sua barba.  
Si alzò, allargando le braccia e andando incontro a Severus.  
“Ti giuro che non ne sapevo nulla.” disse, la voce roca dall’emozione.  
“Credimi, Severus, te lo giuro. Sono pronto a bere del Veritaserum. Non frequentavo molto casa Potter; Alice mi aveva detto solo che Lily stava passando un brutto periodo. Li ho avvertiti quando hai detto che Voldemort li cercava, ma ho parlato con James. Per tutti questi anni, mi è sembrata una persona normale. Te lo giuro, Severus. Te lo giuro.”  
Ora altre lacrime avevano iniziato a far compagnia alla prima.  
Severus, sebbene fosse ancora furioso, riuscì a calmarsi un po’. Albus non gli stava mentendo: se avesse saputo, sarebbe intervenuto.  
“E va bene, ti credo.” disse.  
“Severus…”  
“Non mi toccare.”  
Albus, infatti, aveva cercato di allungare una mano, per stringergli una spalla e fargli forza. La ritrasse, sospirando.  
“Severus, non devi farti accecare dall’ira.”  
L’uomo contrasse la mascella, indispettito. Come poteva non arrabbiarsi? Come poteva, dopo che quello schifoso aveva tenuto sotto Imperio Lily, _la sua Lily, oh Lily_ … E adesso era una donna distrutta, non l’avrebbe compatita se avesse deciso di odiare tutti, e _solo ora si rendeva conto che Lily avrebbe ricambiato i suoi sentimenti_ , e James l’aveva… L’aveva… Ed era morto, James, era per forza morto o lei ci avrebbe messo più tempo per contrastarlo, e lui non poteva neppure vendicarsi, non poteva neppure…  
“Severus, so cosa stai pensando. Ma Lily ha bisogno di te.”  
Quelle parole – Lily ha bisogno di te, _di te, di te_ – riuscirono ad impedirgli di urlare, di prendere un qualcosa e di scagliarlo lontano, di rompere, di fare a pezzi. La rabbia e la frustrazione erano grandi, ma _Lily ha bisogno di me, di me, di me_.  
“Non le serve la tua rabbia: ne avrà già abbastanza da sola. E hanno ucciso suo figlio davanti ai suoi occhi, Severus. È stata lei a permetterlo e, se è rimasto un qualcosa in lei della ragazza che era, non se lo perdonerà facilmente. Ha chiesto di te, ha fatto vedere a te i ricordi, non vuole vedere nessun’altro: devi essere tu a starle accanto. Non farti accecare dalla rabbia: Lily è più importante.”  
Severus si sentì sgonfiare, come un palloncino bucato. Albus aveva ragione: Lily aveva chiamato lui, Lily si era fidata solo di lui, Lily aveva bisogno della sua comprensione.  
Silente, vedendo il giovane mutare espressione, decise di riprovarci e, stavolta, riuscì a stringere la spalla dell’uomo, in un gesto che sperava di conforto.  
“Ho bisogno di un congedo, Albus.” disse Severus, con voce piatta. Aveva sepolto la rabbia da qualche parte dentro di sé, ed era rimasta solo la pena e il nuovo compito. Non avrebbe abbandonato Lily, mai.  
“Non credo che sia una buona idea, Severus.”  
L’uomo alzò lo sguardo fino ad incontrare quello del preside. Le labbra si erano unite in una riga sottile: come pretendeva che stesse accanto a Lily, se lo voleva rimandare ad Hogwarts?  
“Ascolta” disse Silente, sospirando “Cercheranno Lily da tutte le parti. I suoi amici, intendo. Ho intenzione di rabbonirli, dicendo loro che è al sicuro, ma non mi crederanno. Se scoprissero che sei sparito, non ci metterebbero molto a trarne le dovute conclusioni – sto pensando a Black, ad esempio, ma anche la signora Paciock è una testa abbastanza calda. Devi dissimulare, in modo che non sospettino di te: ti ridurrò le ore, puoi annullare i ricevimenti, puoi farti aiutare da qualcuno per la correzione dei compiti, ma non puoi andartene dal castello. Inoltre, Hogwarts è il luogo in assoluto più sicuro, ora come ora. Fuori la gente muore e Voldemort è inarrestabile: tuttavia, non si è ancora azzardato a toccare il castello. Sto lavorando affinché si possa sconfiggere – credimi, lo sto facendo. Ma, per Lily, la sua sicurezza è prioritaria. Portala con te al castello.”  
Severus rimase pensieroso per qualche istante. Il ragionamento non faceva una piega.  
“Ma se Lily volesse uscire, se volesse…”  
“Severus. Lily ha subito dei forti traumi, inoltre non vuole farsi notare da chi l’aspetta fuori e da chi la vorrà sicuramente cercare: dubito che sentirebbe il desiderio di ‘uscire’. Potrai passare con lei la maggior parte del tempo, e ricordati che ti ha messo un grosso fardello sulle spalle. So che sei in grado di portarlo, Severus. Questa soluzione è la migliore per tutti, a mio avviso.”  
Albus guardò l’uomo negli occhi, con un’espressione dolce ma decisa: non c’erano alternativa, Severus e Lily si sarebbero dovuti adeguare.  
Il professore annuì.  
“Albus… Quali sono gli effetti di una maledizione Imperius protratta per così tanto tempo? Lily potrebbe essere in pericolo, avere qualcosa di grave?”  
Il preside sospirò.  
“Andiamo, portami da lei. Non è necessario che sia sveglia: la visiterò personalmente.”


	5. "Il mio bambino"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco che, finalmente, abbiamo anche le sensazioni di Lily. Pensieri confusi e disperati, o almeno credo… Spero di aver fatto passare il messaggio.  
> In ogni caso, non è assolutamente finita qui.  
> Ringrazio chi mi segue/preferisce/ricorda e anche chi ha speso un po’ del suo tempo per lasciarmi un commento =)  
> Buona lettura! =)

**“Il mio bambino”**

Severus osservava Lily dormire, accarezzandole i capelli. Albus gli aveva detto che non c’erano stati danni permanenti e che Lily sarebbe stata bene: non doveva esagerare nell’assumere pozioni e nel subire incantesimi, ma col tempo si sarebbe risolto tutto. Almeno sul piano fisico.  
Sospirò.  
Durante la notte aveva riflettuto. Aveva fatto apparire una brandina nella sua stanza, sistemandosi vicino a Lily, in modo da esserle accanto se fosse successo qualcosa. Non era riuscito a dormire, ma aveva pensato.  
Le parole di Albus Silente erano vere. Lui avrebbe dovuto domare la sua rabbia, perché non era di alcuna utilità a Lily. Doveva starle vicino e doveva portarla ad Hogwarts: il castello era il posto più sicuro, per il momento.  
Poi, una volta che le prime luci dell’alba avevano fatto capolino dalle ante della finestra, preso atto che non si sarebbe addormentato né ora né mai, si era alzato, vestendosi velocemente e sedendosi accanto a Lily. Continuava ad accarezzarle i capelli, sperando di non disturbare il suo sogno senza sogni e, nel frattempo, sperando anche che alla donna arrivasse il messaggio: “Sono qui, sono qui per te”.  
Lily aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che vide fu il volto di Severus, che sorrideva dolcemente. Sentì la sua mano fra i capelli e per il primo, interminabile, secondo si sentì in pace con il mondo.  
“Buongiorno… Come stai?” chiese lui, mentre lei si accomodava meglio e si sedeva fra i cuscini.  
Poi, i ricordi.  
Stranamente non sentì male alla testa, né le colò il sangue dal naso. Ma il dolore le prese il petto, la rabbia le invase ogni organo e sembrò esplodere. Gli oggetti sparsi per la camera iniziarono a tremare; la luce, che era accesa grazie alla corrente, dato che la casa era babbana, si abbassò per qualche secondo. Infine tutto tornò alla normalità, mentre Lily ricordava l’ultimo particolare.  
Occhi. Occhi grandi, verdi. I suoi occhi nel volto di un bambino, _il mio bambino, il mio bambino, ma no, il bambino di James_.  
Le lacrime avevano iniziato a colarle lungo il viso. Severus le carezzava il braccio, con gli occhi pieni di compassione, comprensione e dolcezza. Lily gli si buttò letteralmente fra le braccia, scoppiando in un pianto disperato.  
 _Il mio bambino, il mio bambino, no, il bambino di James… Ma i suoi occhi…_  
I suoi occhi erano uguali a quelli di Lily, verdi e grandi ed innocenti e non importava che la sua faccia fosse quella di James, non importava… Era un bambino, e lei l’aveva lasciato morire, fredda, distante, e _l’ho lasciato morire, davanti ai miei occhi, ai suoi occhi, verdi, verdi, verdi…_  
Non amava quel bambino. Odiava James per ciò che le aveva fatto, odiava Alice e odiava gli altri per non essersi accorti di nulla, ma quel bambino, _il mio bambino_ , aveva i suoi occhi, _i miei occhi_ , e lei si era spostata, e l’aveva lasciato morire, e _ho ucciso il mio bambino, ho lasciato che lo uccidessero davanti a me, sono un’assassina, un’assassina…_  
Vedeva il lampo verde, Lily, lo vedeva passarle accanto e spegnere quel pianto, e lo sentiva, Lily, lo sentiva il pianto del bambino, il bambino…  
Harry.  
Un nome che non aveva scelto, un nome che odiava, un nome che lo rendeva comunque reale, e _il mio bambino, il mio bambino_ , e _si chiamava Harry, Harry era il nome del mio bambino_ , e _i suoi occhi, gli occhi di Harry erano i miei occhi, il mio bambino, il mio bambino._  
Lo odiava, il suo bambino. Lo odiava, Harry, lo odiava come James, che l’aveva costretta, che non le aveva lasciato scelta, ma _il mio bambino, il mio bambino_.  
Per il primo non ci aveva neanche pensato. Il primo era solo un fagiolo nella sua pancia, e lei non lo voleva, _non lo voleva_ , ma Harry era reale, _reale_ , così reale che aveva i suoi occhi, e _il mio bambino, il mio bambino._  
Non se lo perdonava, Lily. Era stata confusa, in quel momento, la verità le era appena crollata addosso, la sua testa era pesante e il sangue le usciva dal naso e lei pensava alla sua libertà, _la libertà_ , e sentiva piangere il bambino ma c’era James nel bambino e _morire per cosa, per cosa_. Però Harry era il nome del suo bambino e Harry aveva i suoi occhi ma lei non lo conosceva, non lo conosceva e non l’aveva mai tenuto davvero in braccio e quindi _morire per cosa, per cosa_. James era il bambino e il bambino era di James e quindi _morire per cosa, per cosa_. Ma era anche un innocente il suo bambino, _il mio bambino_ , Harry, e aveva i suoi occhi, _Harry, Harry_ , ma lei non l’aveva mai conosciuto davvero, lei non ne aveva memoria se non in quell’attimo in cui l’aveva posato e aveva visto i suoi occhi, _i miei occhi_ , ma la confusione regnava sovrana e doveva scegliere fra la vita e la libertà oppure _morire per cosa, per cosa_.  
Severus continuò a stringerla a sé e le lacrime di Lily sembravano non avere fine. Piangeva, Lily, piangeva ricordando il bambino che non aveva mai voluto e che non aveva mai conosciuto davvero; piangeva, Lily, piangeva perché si sentiva in colpa ma Severus la teneva fra le braccia, Lily, e Lily se ne accorse, e capì che lui non la giudicava.  
Dopo parecchio tempo, i singhiozzi si spensero. Era esausta.  
“Lily…” iniziò Severus, non sapendo se fosse il momento giusto per parlare “Silente dice che è meglio se andiamo ad Hogwarts. Io sono un insegnante, ho dei doveri, anche se mi ridurrà i compiti, così… Così posso stare più tempo con te, se vuoi. Ma Hogwarts è l’unico posto sicuro, ora, e le persone che ti conoscono ti cercheranno sicuramente e così…”  
Si sentiva stupido a parlare di quelle cose, dopo aver assistito ad un pianto così straziante.  
Lily, tuttavia, si era ricomposta. Aveva cacciato il suo dolore in fondo al cuore, aspettando la prossima occasione per misurarcisi, e aveva annullato persino la rabbia. Aveva ascoltato le parole di Severus senza un reale interesse, preoccupandosi più di come risuonavano strane attraverso il suo torace, ma alla fine aveva alzato la testa e aveva annuito.  
Sentiva il bisogno di una doccia, di vestiti nuovi. Sentiva il bisogno di dormire ancora e un gorgoglio strano, dalle parti dello stomaco, l’avvertì che doveva mangiare qualcosa.  
Severus sospirò, sciogliendo l’abbraccio e scostandole i capelli dal viso. Doveva essere forte, per lei.  
“Lily, partiamo subito? Puoi materializzarti con me; avvertirò Albus e ci aprirà un varco. Poi potrai farti portare del cibo dagli Elfi e dei vestiti e farti una doccia, se credi…”  
Lily annuì di nuovo e tentò di alzarsi in piedi. Ebbe un capogiro – molto diverso dal mal di testa opprimente della sua vita prima – e rischiò di cadere, ma Severus la sorresse. L’uomo mosse la bacchetta e una figura argentea uscì dalla finestra. I due rimasero in piedi, con Severus che teneva Lily per la braccia perché non cadesse, fino a che una piuma rossa comparve nell’aria, davanti a loro, in un lampo di fuoco.  
Si smaterializzarono.


	6. Il suo migliore amico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torno aggiornando questa storia, perché è l’unica totalmente scritta che mi posso permettere di aggiornare.  
> Purtroppo sarò molto presa con la sessione estiva, quindi ho deciso di lasciare un po’ indietro tutte le storie a cui sto lavorando. In linea di massima sono tutte sospese, ma questo non significa che non ci saranno aggiornamenti. Solo, scriverò quando sarò al limite di sopportazione dello studio e, per questo, gli aggiornamenti saranno molto più radi. Mi scuso in anticipo, ma non posso fare altrimenti – d’altra parte, ho una vita fuori da internet.  
> In ogni caso, come dicevo, essendo “Imperio” già finita potrò aggiornarla con più regolarità – dipende da quanto accenderò il pc, in linea di massima.  
> Ringrazio comunque chi segue/preferisce/ricorda e continuerà a farlo, e chi mi continuerà a dare il proprio supporto attraverso i commenti =)  
> Ricordo inoltre il gruppo facebook che ho creato per la ship: https://www.facebook.com/groups/573094269375457/  
> Buona lettura! =)

**Il suo migliore amico**

Si smaterializzarono direttamente nella stanza di Severus, grazie a Silente e al varco che aveva aperto. Un Elfo, probabilmente una femmina, li stava attendendo ai piedi del letto.  
“Il professor Silente mi ha detto di aspettarvi, signori! Mi chiamo Trixie e mi occuperò personalmente della padrona! Se serve qualcosa dite a me e solo a me! Solo io sa che padrona è qui!”  
“Bene, porta del cibo e dei vestiti per Lily, allora.” disse Severus, lasciando andare Lily, che sembrava riuscire a sorreggersi da sola, ora.  
“Come il padrone desidera, signore!” rispose l’Elfa con un inchino, prima di sparire.  
La donna si sedette sul bordo del letto, prendendosi il viso tra le mani, e solo in quel momento Severus si rese conto che era solo uno, matrimoniale e con il baldacchino.  
“Ehm.” iniziò a dire, nervoso, tirando fuori la bacchetta “Ora lo divido, scusa, non ci avevo pensato…”  
Lily si alzò e gli abbassò il braccio.  
Aveva deciso di pensare il meno possibile ad Harry, ora come ora, sostituendo lo strazio che sentiva dentro con piccole cose più urgenti, come il fatto che aveva fame e che voleva farsi una doccia. Sentiva sempre un dolore sordo, ma era una sorta di sottofondo e cercava di non prestarci molta attenzione. Per quel giorno, aveva già pianto abbastanza.  
“Va bene così” disse, cercando di sorridere. Ottenne una smorfia strana “Come ai vecchi tempi, no?”  
Era iniziato quando erano bambini. Severus si era fermato da lei a dormire, d’estate, e i genitori di Lily gli avevano preparato un sacco a pelo sul pavimento della cameretta. Lei, però, aveva insistito affinché Severus dormisse con lei – il letto era ad una piazza e mezzo – e lui, alla fine, si era arreso, stendendosi sul materasso. Avevano passato tutta la notte a raccontarsi segreti e a ridere, insieme, finché non erano crollati, esausti. Era una pratica che si era rinnovata di volta in volta, di anno in anno, anche quando ormai erano abbastanza cresciuti e stare così vicini aveva tutto un altro effetto. Lily, però, non voleva sentir ragioni: diceva che voleva vederlo in viso, mentre gli parlava, perché chiacchierare con una persona sul pavimento non era la stessa cosa.  
Severus sorrise, ricordando.  
“Sev, posso fare una doccia?” chiese poi lei, lo sguardo di nuovo spento e perso.  
“Certo.” rispose lui, preoccupato “Il bagno è quello. Gli asciugamani ci sono, poi dirò a Trixie di lasciarti un cambio di vestiti lì.”  
Lily annuì, dirigendosi verso la stanza indicata dall’uomo. Si spogliò, cercando di levare i rimorsi e l’odio con i vestiti, poi si mise sotto il getto d’acqua bollente. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di svuotare la mente: non sentiva più il mal di testa, anche se ogni tanto avvertiva delle fitte, e non era più confusa. Scacciò di nuovo il pensiero di Harry in fondo al cuore e si ritrovò a pensare a James, al suo odio per lui, che le aveva rovinato la vita. Ma perché l’aveva fatto? Gelosia? Come poteva da sola giustificare anni e anni della sua vita ad essere manovrata? Lui che combatteva contro i Mangiamorte, predicava la libertà e l’uguaglianza. _Ipocrita_. Ipocrita nel modo più ipocrita possibile.  
Lily strinse la spugna con forza, poi si lavò sfregandosi finché la pelle non divenne rossa. Non aveva ricordo delle notti passate insieme, anche se sicuramente lui l’aveva toccata, più e più volte. Cercò di lavarsi via le mani di James, i suoi abusi, le violenze subite. Pianse, ma di rabbia, di frustrazione, mentre sfregava e sfregava, mentre lo odiava e la furia le copriva la visuale.  
Si era preso i suoi anni migliori e nessuno avrebbe potuto restituirglieli. Si era preso la sua vita, i suoi amici, cercando persino di comandare il suo cuore. Lily si lavò finché un brontolio nello stomacò non riuscì a riportarla alla realtà: aveva fame. L’odio si spense con un sospiro, le lacrime smisero di cadere e Lily uscì dalla doccia, avvolgendosi in un asciugamano, sentendosi molto più leggera di prima.  
Vide che Trixie le aveva lasciato dei vestiti su una seggiola e sorrise. Si asciugò e poi, coprendosi i capelli con l’asciugamano perché erano ancora bagnati, scorse il suo riflesso nello specchio.  
Non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Vide i suoi occhi e le provocarono un lampo di dolore così intenso che le mozzò il fiato e la costrinse a piegarsi in due. I suoi occhi erano verdi, _verdi_ , ed erano gli stessi occhi di Harry, _Harry_ … Li aveva davanti. La sua colpa, indelebile, marchiata sul suo stesso viso. Rivide il bambino guardarla, mentre lo metteva nella culla. Lui l’aveva guardata e lei si era girata e non aveva fatto niente, _niente_ … L’aveva lasciato morire. _Assassina, assassina._  
Lily si coprì il volto con le mani, inspirò profondamente e tentò di domare ancora quelle sensazioni. Le ricacciò in fondo al cuore e non si mosse finché non ritornò il solito dolore sordo di sottofondo, quello che le permetteva di avere un equilibrio. Si vestì, stando bene attenta a non specchiarsi più, neanche per sbaglio.  
Uscì e trovò Severus seduto sul letto, con un vassoio in mano.  
“Colazione a letto all’italiana, ti va?” chiese, sorridendo dolcemente. Lei sorrise di rimando.  
Gli occhi neri di Severus le infondevano tranquillità. Le sensazioni che aveva provato prima che succedesse il tutto erano ancora vive in lei, mai sopite, ma il dolore e la rabbia che la permeavano non erano in grado di farle emergere in modo completo. Non sentiva la passione bruciante e il desiderio, Lily, ma sentiva la vicinanza e il calore. Per il momento, le bastava quello.  
Si sedette accanto all’uomo, servendosi di cappuccino e addentando una brioches. Aveva fame, molta fame. Severus la lasciò mangiare, limitandosi a sgranocchiare qualche fetta biscottata, finché Lily non si dichiarò piena fino a scoppiare. Allora lui richiamò Trixie e le diede il vassoio, poi fece sciogliere i capelli a Lily – che erano ancora chiusi nell’asciugamano – e glieli asciugò con dell’aria calda che usciva dalla bacchetta.  
Lei si fece viziare, sorridendo appena delle attenzioni ricevute. Buttò la testa in avanti, permettendo a Severus di asciugarla e pettinarla meglio. Cercò di distrarsi concentrandosi sull’aria calda e pensando a cosa inutili, ad esempio chiedendosi che fine avesse fatto la sua bacchetta.  
Una volta che anche i suoi capelli furono asciutti e pettinati, si sdraiò sul letto, invitando Severus a raggiungerla, come ai vecchi tempi. Si sentiva in pace, piena e pulita, eppure quel dolore sordo non si decideva ad abbandonarla e lei sapeva che ci sarebbe voluto tempo, tanto tempo, molto tempo.  
Lo doveva affrontare, però. Doveva tirare fuori tutto quello che sentiva, doveva piangere e urlare e dare di matto; sfogarsi per poi crollare esausta fra i cuscini e sentire che Severus era lì, sempre lì, nonostante tutto, ad ascoltarla e a consolarla.  
Aveva di nuovo bisogno del suo migliore amico.


	7. Morire per cosa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco che aggiorno anche questa storia =)  
> Ringrazio chi ha messo nelle seguite/preferite/ricordate e chi commenta =) spero di avervi fatto ricredere rispetto all’inizio traumatico… Vedremo XD  
> Buona lettura =)

**Morire per cosa?**

Lily osservò gli occhi neri di Severus, cercando di lasciarsi andare.  
“Sev…” disse, prima di rompere gli argini e far sì che le emozioni fluissero “Mi starai ad ascoltare? Mi starai accanto?”  
“Sempre, Lily.” rispose lui, allungando una mano per sfiorarle la guancia.  
Lily chiuse gli occhi e le prime lacrime scivolarono fuori.  
“Io… Sono un’assassina.” disse, e la voce si spezzò sull’ultima parola “Ho lasciato che uccidesse… Che uccidesse…”  
I singhiozzi erano diventati troppi: Lily si coprì il volto con le mani, incapace di trattenersi. La verità era tornata di nuovo, prepotente: aveva lasciato che uccidessero suo figlio; anzi, l’aveva permesso. _Era il figlio di James_ , si ripeteva, cercando di convincersene, ma c’erano quegli occhi… _I miei occhi…_  
Severus si avvicinò e la strinse fra le braccia. Mentre lei faceva la doccia, aveva riflettuto. Aveva pensato al pianto di quella mattina ed era giunto alla conclusione che piangesse per il bambino. Albus l’aveva avvertito, ma era stato anche lui stesso a capirlo: la Lily che conosceva si era sempre battuta per i più deboli e gli innocenti; sapere di aver consentito l’omicidio di un bambino la stava distruggendo dentro. Anche se non lo amava.  
Ed era quello, il punto, alla fine… Lei non amava Harry, né l’aveva mai fatto: sin dal primo gesto di rifiuto, quello che aveva visto nei suoi ricordi, quando aveva cercato di spingerlo via, lontano, Severus aveva capito che lei considerava il bambino solo come il figlio di James, del mostro che l’aveva costretta a una vita che non voleva. Però era un bambino. Innocente.  
“Lily, non pensarlo neanche per un momento.” disse, sovrastando i singhiozzi “Tu non sei un’assassina. Cos’avresti potuto fare?”  
Ecco, questa era proprio una bella domanda. Cos’avrebbe potuto fare, Lily?  
Morire? Morire per cosa.  
Morire per _chi_.  
Morire per Harry?  
Il suo bambino… Il bambino che non aveva mai amato.  
“Io avrei potuto… Potuto… Combattere, cercare…”  
“E cosa avresti ottenuto, Lily? Sareste solo morti in due.”  
Una delle doti che aveva sempre apprezzato in Severus era la sua qualità di riuscire ad esprimere concetti complicati in parole semplici. Lui esponeva i fatti e non si abbandonava in congetture: così facendo, schematizzava le cose e le riduceva ai minimi termini.  
Quindi, che alternative aveva avuto Lily? Era senza bacchetta. Non sarebbe mai riuscita a sconfiggere Voldemort. Sarebbe stata capace solo di morire. Ma morire per cosa?  
“E se… Se fossi morta al posto di Harry, se… Se solo avessi trovato il coraggio… Se fossi… Se fossi…”  
“Lily.” disse Severus, scostandosi da lei. Le prese il viso fra le mani e le fece alzare lo sguardo, finché i loro occhi non s’incontrarono. “Io ho visto i tuoi ricordi. Da quello che ho visto, tu odiavi quel bambino, non lo potevi neppure vedere. Lo consideravi il simbolo della costrizione di Potter, o sbaglio?”  
Lily cercò di concentrarsi sul viso di Severus, per calmarsi. Quando riuscì a frenare le lacrime, rifletté sulla domanda dell’uomo. Prima di vedere gli occhi di Harry, cosa provava nei suoi confronti?  
Odio. Solo puro e semplice odio. Non era in grado di vederlo come una creatura innocente, non finché James continuava a tenerla oppressa. Lo odiava, con tutta se stessa.  
“Sì…” sussurrò, non capendo cosa volesse dire Severus.  
Sì, lei odiava Harry, ma ciò non toglieva che rimanesse pur sempre un bambino. _Il mio bambino, il mio bambino…_ Ora che era in grado di ragionare nuovamente, poteva vedere l’innocenza di Harry. L’aveva vista, negli occhi così simili ai suoi…  
“E allora non avresti potuto mai morire per lui. Tu non lo amavi abbastanza, Lily: il tuo sacrificio sarebbe stato vano, sareste solo morti in due.”  
 _Morire per cosa?_  
Nulla, assolutamente nulla. Severus aveva ragione: non aveva avuto alcuna alternativa.  
“Non potevi salvarlo: hai potuto solo salvare te stessa.”  
E così, le lacrime ripresero a sgorgare dagli occhi di Lily, ma non era solo dolore: era anche gratitudine, gratitudine per Severus, _il mio migliore amico_ , che, ancora una volta, era stato in grado di capire l’essenza delle cose.  
Per cosa sarebbe morta, Lily, se non era in grado di salvare Harry? Non l’aveva amato abbastanza e i pochi istanti in cui aveva avuto il potere di scegliere non sarebbero mai stati in grado di far valere il suo sacrificio. Sarebbero solo morti in due.  
 _Morire per cosa?_  
Lily non aveva scelto di non morire. Lily aveva scelto di salvarsi, di darsi una possibilità, a fronte di una morte comunque inevitabile. Era morto solo Harry, sarebbe potuta morire anche lei: salvare entrambi no, salvare solo lui no. Aveva preso l’unica decisione possibile, l’unica sensata.  
 _Morire per cosa?_  
Morire non avrebbe avuto alcun senso. Salvarsi, sì. Anche con quel peso sul cuore, che si sarebbe portata a vita, Lily poteva ricominciare a vivere, una vita finalmente sua.  
Non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti.  
Così, mentre Lily cominciava di nuovo a piangere e Severus di nuovo la stringeva a sé, lei iniziava anche a perdonarsi. Non a dimenticare, non a non soffrire: a perdonarsi.  
 _Non avrei potuto fare altrimenti._  
Harry era lì, la guardava, e aveva i suoi occhi – _i miei_ _occhi, i miei occhi_ – ma Lily, ora, poteva scegliere se morire con lui o sopravvivere. Di salvarlo, nessuna possibilità. E, quindi, aveva preso l’unica decisione possibile.  
 _Morire per cosa?_  
 _Morire solo per non vivere._  
Il senso di colpa del sopravvissuto, il suo senso di giustizia, l’innocenza rubata allo sguardo di un bambino. Ma la sua vita, la sua vita, e _morire per cosa, per cosa_ … Per nulla.  
E allora aveva deciso di vivere, Lily. Aveva deciso di vivere e l’avrebbe fatto mille altre volte.  
“Grazie.” disse, fra un singhiozzo e l’altro, stringendosi sempre di più a Severus “Grazie.”  
Lui le lasciò un leggero bacio fra i capelli, continuando a carezzarle la schiena e a starle accanto.  
L’unico suo pensiero era per lei, per i suoi sentimenti, perché ne uscisse indenne, non senza cicatrici, ma libera.  
Viva.


	8. Dov'è Lily?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve capitolo di passaggio, tanto per sottolineare che gli amici di Lily sono preoccupati per lei.  
> Spezza un po’ il tono drammatico della fic, no?  
> Beh, come al solito, ringrazio chi segue, legge e chi trova il tempo di lasciarmi un commentino.  
> Buona lettura!

**Dov’è Lily?**

Alice Paciock batteva il piede nervosamente sul pavimento, aspettando che il preside tornasse da chissà dove.  
La sera prima lui aveva dato l’allarme: lei e altri, fra cui Frank, Sirius e Remus, si erano precipitati a casa Potter. Avevano trovato James e Harry, morti. Nessuna traccia di Lily, invece.  
Così, dopo aver disposto velocemente dei morti, mentre alcuni di loro rimanevano a controllare la casa, gli altri erano andati al quartier generale dell’ordine: niente, nonostante il passaparola, nessuno sembrava aver visto Lily. E Silente era irreperibile.  
Era per questo che Alice, in quel momento, si trovava nell’ufficio del preside, assieme a Frank, Sirius e Remus. Quando Albus Silente entrò, rimase per un secondo sconcertato; poi, l’espressione preoccupata, si andò a sedere dietro la scrivania, congiungendo le mani.  
“Lily non si trova.” esclamò Alice, la rabbia e il nervosismo che trasparivano dalla voce “Deve fare qualcosa.”  
Silente sospirò.  
“Lily sta benissimo.” disse.  
Una strana luce si accese negli occhi di Remus, a quelle parole.  
Alice sbatté i palmi delle mani sulla scrivania.  
“Non può stare bene!” esclamò, non riuscendo a trattenersi “Suo marito e suo figlio sono morti e, come se non bastasse, lei aveva già dei disturbi da prima! Era depressa, persa nel suo mondo… Ha bisogno di qualcuno che l’accudisca!”  
Il preside alzò lo sguardo, fissando intensamente Alice negli occhi, che iniziò a sentirsi un po’ a disagio.  
“Ripeto: Lily sta benissimo. Non è sola, c’è chi si prende cura di lei.”  
Sirius si alzò, rovesciando la sedia sulla quale si era seduto.  
“Dov’è, Albus? Non puoi non dircelo. Siamo suoi amici.”  
“I suoi migliori amici.” gli diede man forte Alice.  
“Lei non vuole che velo dica. Non vuole essere trovata da voi.”  
Seguì un minuto di silenzio.  
“Questo non è possibile!” esclamò Alice.  
“Dev’essere stata incantata!” le diede man forte Sirius.  
“Professor Silente, Lily non sta bene, gliel’abbiam detto. Anche se dice certe cose…” disse Remus, cercando di tenere un tono pacato.  
“Con chi è?” chiese infine Frank, impassibile.  
Silente alzò le mani, rabbonendo Alice e Sirius, che stavano per dare man forte agli altri due.  
“Credetemi, Lily sta bene, l’ho visitata io stesso. Ora come ora, non ha niente che non va. Necessita di stare un po’ da sola per elaborare il tutto, poi sono sicura che tornerà da voi. E c’è chi si prende cura di lei, fidatevi.”  
Alice strinse le labbra in una riga sottile. Sirius fece per parlare di nuovo, rabbioso, ma lei lo precedette.  
“Non le caveremo nessuna informazione, vero?” chiese, il tono di voce basso e duro.  
“Esatto, signorina Paciok.” rispose lui “Vedo che ha compreso.”  
Alice, furibonda, con i pugni serrati, si girò e uscì dall’ufficio, ignorando gli altri. Frank lanciò un’occhiata ai compagni, poi si apprestò a seguire la moglie. Sirius si fece di nuovo cadere sulla sedia, che Albus aveva rimesso in piedi con un colpo di bacchetta, mentre Remus rimase impassibile e pensieroso.  
A loro due, più che agli altri, la morte di James pesava da morire. Avevano scoperto che il traditore era Peter, infine, ma nessuno era riuscito a trovarlo… O almeno così credevano. Albus Silente era stato fuori tutta la notte, dopo le rivelazioni di Lily, proprio per dargli la caccia. In questo momento, Peter Minus si trovava a casa sua, a Villa Silente, disarmato e senza poter far nulla per scappare. Non era chiuso in una cella – lui non ammetteva metodi così barbari – ma aveva una stanza e un piccolo bagno da cui non poteva uscire. Uno degli Elfi personali di Silente si assicurava che lui mangiasse e bevesse; Silente aveva deciso di tenerlo “al sicuro” lì perché i Dissennatori, ormai da tempo, si erano ribellati al Ministero, e cercare di sbattere qualcuno in carcere non era fattibile. Non aveva comunque detto niente, Albus, proprio perché conosceva i due che gli stavano di fronte. Se Remus avrebbe accettato la sua decisione, anche se in modo sofferto, beh, Sirius si sarebbe precipitato da Peter e gli avrebbe fatto le peggio cose.  
“Albus, hai una settimana.” disse Remus, il tono calmo ma lo sguardo duro “Una settimana per far fare a Lily come crede, perché mi fido di te. Ma, poi, pretenderò di sapere dove si trova, di vederla. E se non me lo dirai tu, Albus… La cercherò da solo.”  
Silente sospirò un’altra volta. Avrebbe dovuto cercare di convincere Lily; in quel momento, non sapeva cosa passasse per la testa della donna, anche se poteva immaginarlo.  
“Io sono con lui.” disse Sirius, rianimandosi improvvisamente. Passava da uno stato di apatia in cui non riusciva a ricordarsi neppure il suo nome a degli scatti fulminei colmi di rabbia repressa e dolore “E sarai fortunato se Remus riuscirà a trattenermi fino alla fine della settimana.”  
Silente annuì, la testa piena di pensieri opprimenti. Non c’era solo Lily, da considerare. Lord Voldemort non aveva perso un briciolo del proprio potere e, se almeno poteva dire di aver fermato Minus, non sapeva quante o quali altre spie ci fossero fra i membri dell’Ordine. Ed erano comunque in netta minoranza.  
Remus e Sirius uscirono dall’ufficio, lasciandolo solo con le sue preoccupazioni.


	9. Stai con me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco a voi un nuovo aggiornamento ;)  
> Spero sia di vostro gradimento, buona lettura!

**“Stai con me”**

Quando smise di singhiozzare, Lily restò per cinque minuti buoni fra le braccia di Severus, in silenzio. Si abbandonò sentendo l’odore del suo migliore amico, chiudendo gli occhi e inondando il suo senso di colpa e il suo dolore con le parole dell’uomo.  
 _Non avrei potuto fare altrimenti. Non sarei mai riuscito a salvarlo._  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, Lily era più serena.  
“Sono un disastro.” disse, staccandosi appena da Severus “Ho appena fatto la doccia e adesso ho di nuovo gli occhi gonfi.”  
“Non dire sciocchezze.” rispose l’uomo, passandole un dito sotto la palpebra sinistra.  
Lei si fece sfuggire una risatina soffocata dalle labbra. Il suo volto esprimeva ancora dolore, perdita e rimpianto, ma Severus aveva sentito le sue parole colpirla a fondo e sapeva che lei aveva iniziato seriamente a perdonarsi. Il “Grazie” che aveva continuato a ripetere, prima, era colmo davvero di gratitudine.  
“E allora…” iniziò lei, tirando indietro la testa e osservando con interesse Severus “Hai detto che sei un insegnate. Da quanto tempo? Cosa insegni? Non sapevo che avessi di queste aspirazioni…”  
Lo sguardo dell’uomo si incupì appena. Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto dirle _tutto_ , del suo essere diventato Mangiamorte, del suo aver rivelato la profezia a Voldemort, del suo aver cercato di proteggerla… Tutto.  
Ma non era quello il tempo. Lily stava ancora soffrendo per Harry, non si era ancora sfogata per ciò che le aveva fatto James… Erano troppe cose, tutte insieme.  
“È un lavoro che mi ha offerto Silente; è comodo. insegno pozioni, ma gli alunni sono tutti delle tali teste di legno…”  
Stavolta, Lily rise apertamente.  
“Sempre il solito perfettino, Sev?”  
Lui sbuffò.  
“Che perfettino e perfettino… Se una cosa dev’essere fatta, dev’essere fatta bene…”  
“Mh…”  
“A che pensi?”  
“Penso che manca ancora un po’ a mezzogiorno e che mi annoio. Non hai compiti da correggere?”  
Severus si aprì in un sorriso sincero, che riuscì a riaccendere i suoi occhi.  
“Oh, vuoi aiutarmi?”  
“Un po’ come ai vecchi tempi, no? Le ricerche sempre perfette eccetera eccetera. Dovrei ricordarmi come si prepara una pozione, nonostante tutto…” la voce si abbassò di un tono, gli occhi si incupirono. Ma, dopo neanche un secondo, il sorriso tornò luminoso sul suo volto “Pozioni è sempre stata anche la mia materia preferita.”  
Si alzarono dal letto e Severus fece andare Lily nel suo studio, una stanza adiacente alla camera. Era uno studio privato, non il suo ufficio, quindi non c’era pericolo che uno studente entrasse per sbaglio. Beh, in effetti, non c’era pericolo lo stesso: Severus aveva fatto del suo nome un marchio, e non era ben voluto dagli studenti.  
Fino all’ora di pranzo corressero compiti e si punzecchiarono come ai vecchi tempi; soprattutto Severus prese in giro Lily perché non si ricordava alcune cose, ma scherzosamente, proprio come accadeva anni e anni prima. Solo una volta fu lei a correggere lui, con sommo disappunto dell’uomo, che sotto sotto si sentiva scaldare il cuore dall’improvvisa energia e vitalità della donna.  
Sapeva che non sarebbe potuto durare in eterno.  
Subito nel pomeriggio, infatti, dopo un pranzo abbondante consumato nello studio, Lily si fece più pensierosa; quasi più assente. Aveva chiesto a Severus un libro da leggere e si era seduta su una poltrona vicino al camino, mentre lui preparava una pozione. Già dal fatto che non gli avesse chiesto di aiutarlo, Severus aveva intuito che qualcosa non andava, ma aveva preferito assecondarla.  
Ogni tanto la osservava, da sopra il calderone. Lily non aveva mai smesso di essere bella e il suo cuore non aveva mai smesso di battere per lei.  
Severus si ritrovò a pensare ai ricordi della donna, quelli che mostravano lei che ricambiava i suoi sentimenti. Non si era scordato che Lily l’aveva cercato anche verso la fine, nonostante gli anni di lontananza e nonostante la maledizione di James. Sapeva che era troppo presto – aveva già messo in conto di dover aspettare; a dirla tutta aveva già messo in conto di esser rifiutato, di non essere perdonato, di non poterla più vedere – ma, ogni volta che il suo sguardo si posava su di lei, sentiva il cuore stringersi in una morsa dolorosa. Era come un adolescente alla prima cotta: dopotutto, non aveva mai smesso di esserlo.  
Lily tirò avanti leggendo ed incupendosi a tratti per tutto il pomeriggio, poi Severus chiamò di nuovo Trixie e si fece portare una cena leggera. Mangiarono di nuovo insieme, seduti alla scrivania sgombra dove prima avevano corretto i compiti.  
“Sai.” disse ad un certo punto lei, giocando con il contorno di patate “Non sei costretto a star qui con me, Sev. Di sicuro in Sala Grande ci sarà un banchetto fantastico…”  
Lui le poggiò una mano sulla sua.  
“Lily.” disse, aspettando finché lei non alzò lo sguardo “Domani ho delle ore di lezione, e così dopodomani, e nei giorni a venire. Sicuramente mi capiterà di doverti lasciare sola, a volte, nonostante tutto, per adempiere ai miei doveri. Ma non vorrei essere in nessun’altro posto, ora, così come domani, dopodomani e nei giorni a venire. Vorrei stare solo con te, Lily.”  
Lei sorrise, timidamente, ma poi lo sguardo si adombrò di nuovo.  
“So che dici così perché non te la senti di lasciarmi, io… Credo di aver fatto una sciocchezza, non avrei mai dovuto approfittarmi di te, Sev… Tu hai la tua vita, io…”  
“Smettila.”  
Il tono duro dell’uomo la fece sobbalzare.  
“Smettila. La mia vita non vale nulla. Ho fatto una collezione di errori dopo l’altra, Lily.” c’era il dolore, ora, nella voce di Severus, e nei suoi occhi “Ho fatto sbagli che si potevano evitare, e nella maggior parte dei casi sarebbe bastato darti ascolto. La mia vita è un incubo, Lily, e solo ultimamente ho trovato una parvenza di serenità. Ma solo se ci sei tu io sto bene. Solo se ci sei tu, Lils.”  
Lei spalancò gli occhi, sentendo quelle parole. Davvero per Severus era così importante? Poteva leggere la sincerità nei suoi occhi, prima ancora di sentirla nelle sue parole. Lily sentì le lacrime premere per uscire e, prima ancora di rendersene conto, si ritrovò fra le braccia di Severus, _di nuovo._  
“Grazie, Sev.” disse, commossa “Grazie per esserci sempre. Non me lo merito, eppure sei qui. Grazie.”  
Lui la strinse a sé, sospirando.  
“Sono io che non merito te, Lily. Sono io che ho fatto… Ho fatto cose…”  
Lei alzò il viso e gli mise un dito sulle labbra.  
“No.” disse, scuotendo la testa “Non dirlo. Non stasera. Forse domani, un giorno… Non stasera. Stasera abbracciami.”  
Severus non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
“Stasera stai con me.” concluse Lily, chiudendo gli occhi.


	10. Cancellare il passato

**Cancellare il passato**

_Domani._  
Quella parole premeva nel petto di Severus, mentre continuava a stringere a sé Lily, che si era addormentata.  
 _Domani._  
Doveva dirle la verità. Doveva dirle di come fosse stato lui a riferire la profezia al Signore Oscuro; di come avesse messo in pericolo tutta la sua famiglia…  
 _Domani._  
Aveva anche cercato di proteggerla, certo. Ma se James non fosse stato quel mostro che era… L’avrebbe persa. Persa per sempre.  
 _Domani._  
Era difficile addormentarsi, con quella premessa. Era difficile pensare di chiudere gli occhi e smettere di guardarla, Lily, che era fra le sue braccia… Pensare di riaprirli il giorno dopo sapendo che lei non l’avrebbe più guardato allo stesso modo.  
 _Domani._  
Con un sospiro, Severus affondò il volto nel suoi capelli e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di aggrapparsi al suo profumo finché era possibile.  
 _Fino a domani._

***

Lily si svegliò da sola. Confusa, fece vagare lo sguardo, ancora assonnato. Non c’era nessuno.  
Che Severus fosse andato a lezione? Possibile, le aveva detto che doveva insegnare. Non le aveva detto l’ora, però…  
Sbuffando, Lily si alzò e andò in bagno a lavarsi. Fece molta attenzione a non incontrare il suo riflesso nello specchio – soprattutto il riflesso dei suoi occhi – e pettinarsi risultò particolarmente complicato, ma alla fine ce la fece.  
Quando entrò nello studio, vide che Trixie la stava attendendo con il vassoio della colazione.  
“Il padrone mi ha detto di dire che lavora, signora! Ma Trixie è sempre qua pronta per servirla!”  
Lily sorrise e ringraziò, poi si mise alla scrivania sgombra e addentò un toast.  
Pensò.  
In quegli ultimi giorni gli avvenimenti si erano susseguiti troppo in fretta; lei era riuscita a spezzare le catene che l’avevano legata a James; aveva perso il suo bambino volontariamente, aveva pianto e si era disperata. Non era stata in grado di analizzare fino in fondo le sue emozioni, a parte quelle relative al bambino – chiamarlo Harry faceva ancora _troppo_ male; lei aveva bisogno di distaccarsene, di non pensare, di curare il suo dolore con le parole di Severus e non di alimentarlo.  
Pensò quindi a James. Nella sua testa ormai lo chiamava così, anche se sicuramente era una cosa indotta dalla maledizione. Pensò a come fosse stato un bulletto arrogante da giovane, pensò alla sua lealtà nei confronti degli amici, al suo sorriso spontaneo, alla sua allegria. Si chiese come fosse potuto diventare un mostro simile, come avesse potuto tenerla con sé in quel modo orribile. Severus aveva fatto le sue scelte sbagliate nella vita, vero, ma non le aveva mai tolto la possibilità di scegliere. Non voleva credere che lei non fosse importante per lui, non dopo quello che aveva detto e faceva e le dimostrava. Ma lui l’aveva lasciata libera – mentre James la legava, la legava e la costringeva ad una vita che non voleva.  
Lily strinse i pugni, la fame improvvisamente passata. Era arrabbiata. Furiosa. _Come si era permesso?!_ Le aveva rubato la vita. I suoi anni migliori, la sua volontà, aveva fatto di lei una sposa e una madre… Se non ci fosse stato James, se non si fosse comportato in quel modo, lei non avrebbe mai sofferto così. Per ogni cosa.  
 _E anche Severus_ , si disse, _io lo volevo riportare indietro. Ci sarei riuscita, ci sarei… Dovevo provare, dovevo…_  
Lacrime amare caddero dai suoi occhi, mentre nel mezzo dei pensieri sconnessi e pieni di rabbia si rendeva conto di aver pianto più in quei tre giorni che in tutta la sua vita.  
E poi i suoi sentimenti per Severus, ancora vivi da qualche parte nel suo cuore, e _riuscirò a farlo innamorare di me? Riuscirà a non disprezzarmi per quello che è successo?_ E ancora: _mi ha perdonata per non avergli parlato per così tanto tempo? Certo, poi è subentrato James, ma prima… Un anno intero…_  
E la furia si mescolava alla stretta al cuore e al rimpianto, fino a che… Fino a che Lily non si rese conto che James doveva essere morto. Perché se la sua mente era di nuovo libera… Non poteva che essere così.  
Si alzò in piedi, rovesciando la sedia e facendo sussultare Trixie, che si era ritirata discretamente in un angolo e si era messa a spolverare la libreria.  
Aveva una strana luce negli occhi. Non disse né fece niente, ma nella sua testa, per un momento, si sentì libera, _libera davvero_ , e si sentì entusiasta, soddisfatta, persino _grata_. Si sentì grata della morte di James, se ne compiacque, immaginò di ballare sulla sua tomba e _non se ne pentì affatto_.  
Lui era stato un mostro. Meritava la morte, assolutamente. Se per il suo bambino aveva avuto sensi di colpa che la dilaniavano ancora adesso, James era tutta un’altra storia: era il carnefice, era il suo oppressore, era colui che le aveva reso la vita un inferno. Ed era morto, e lei ne era _contenta_. Nessun buon sentimento riuscì a soccorrerla, nessun senso di colpa, niente di niente. Solo una profonda gioia, che vendicava la rabbia provata nei suoi confronti.  
Lily non aveva più bisogno di odiarlo o disprezzarlo: gli avrebbe dato troppa importanza. Lily doveva solo dimenticarlo, andare avanti, riprendersi in mano la sua vita e fare quello che avrebbe sempre voluto. Scegliersi un futuro, reinventarsi da capo.  
Partire dalle cose lasciare in sospeso.  
 _Severus_.  
Lily tornò nella camera da letto e si ributtò in mezzo alle lenzuola sfatte, in cerca di una traccia, dell’odore del suo migliore amico.  
 _Severus._  
Avrebbe cambiato le cose: cancellando quegli anni bui e orribili, Lily era tornata ad essere una ragazzina alle prese con un primo amore e le sue scelte sbagliate. Non sapeva nulla di Severus in questo tempo, con esperienze e anni alle spalle che per lei erano solo nebbia, ma sapeva che c’era una possibilità. Dopotutto, lavorava per Silente.  
 _Severus._  
E lei l’avrebbe riportato sulla retta via, definitivamente. Non le importava, in quel momento, cosa avesse fatto l’uomo: se lei poteva lasciarsi il passato alle spalle, avrebbe fatto altrettanto con quello di lui.  
Non le importava. Doveva solo riuscire a salvare la sua anima.  
 _Severus._  
E magari cercare di soddisfare il suo amore per lui, mai sopito. Dare finalmente motivo di gioia al suo cuore.


	11. Incomprensioni risolte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco a voi un nuovo aggiornamento ;)  
> Buona lettura!

**Incomprensioni risolte**

Severus trovò Lily ad attenderlo seduta sulla poltrona vicino al fuoco. Quando lo vide, lei sorrise – un sorriso luminoso, che contagiava anche gli occhi e che sembrava scaldarle l’anima – e si alzò per buttarsi fra le sue braccia.  
Era nervoso. Sapeva di dover parlare a Lily, ma non sapeva come… Non osava immaginare le conseguenze.  
“Hai pranzato?” le chiese, conscio che le due erano ormai passate da un pezzo.  
“Sì, Trixie mi ha portato i ravioli. Non ricordavo che il cibo di Hogwarts fosse così buono!”  
Severus sorrise.  
Lily si fece seria.  
“Sev… Ho riflettuto.”  
Eccolo, infine, il momento. Il momento che temeva, quello in cui lei gli diceva che non voleva più avere a che fare con lui… Era giunto. Severus deglutì, rivedendo con la mente una ragazzina dai capelli rosso girarsi e dargli le spalle, superando un ritratto e chiudendo definitivamente le porte ad un’amicizia che lui aveva sperato potesse diventare altro.  
“Sediamoci, ti va?” chiese, cercando di posticipare l’inevitabile.  
Si accomodarono sul piccolo divanetto. Lily si girò verso Severus e gli prese le mani fra le sue. Lo fissò intensamente negli occhi.  
“Severus, voglio buttarmi il passato alle spalle.”  
 _Ecco, ci siamo…_  
“Per questo motivo ti chiedo se puoi dimenticare. Puoi dimenticare ciò che è successo con James? Puoi aiutarmi a superare questi anni orribili?”  
“Lo faccio già, Lily. Ti sono accanto, sempre e comunque.”  
Lei chiuse gli occhi, inspirando profondamente. Quando li riaprì, Sev non riuscì a decifrare l’emozione che vi lesse.  
“E allora, Sev, ricominciamo da capo. Io non so cosa tu abbia fatto della tua vita, non lo voglio sapere. Ma buttiamoci tutto alle spalle; rimaniamo solo io e te.”  
 _Io e te._  
Gli occhi di Severus si spalancarono, mentre riconoscevano la supplica e il desiderio.  
Severus stava per dire di sì, per accettare, il cuore che batteva a mille… Quando si ricordò di ciò che aveva fatto. Le sue speranze andarono in frantumi meno di mezzo secondo dopo esser nate; i suoi sogni si sgretolarono di fronte ai suoi occhi. Pazienza. Era già successo, circa una vita prima.  
“Lily, io…” disse, il tono di voce colpevole “Ho fatto cose che non potresti mai perdonarmi.”  
“Non importa.”  
“Sono diventato un Mangiamorte…”  
“Non importa.”  
“Ho ucciso persone innocenti.”  
“Non importa.”  
“… E sono stato io a dire al Signore Oscuro della profezia. Io ho condannato a morte te e James e Harry, è solo colpa mia!”  
Aveva quasi urlato. Lily era rimasta in silenzio per un secondo, colpita più dal tono di voce che dalle parole dell’uomo.  
Poi aveva pensato. Severus aveva venduto la sua famiglia al Signore Oscuro. L’aveva fatto davvero.  
Una lacrima scivolò lungo la sua guancia, mentre Severus toglieva le mani dalle sue e abbassava lo sguardo, come se si fosse sgonfiato. Si era anche curvato su se stesso.  
 _Severus ha fatto sì che Tu-Sai-Chi mi trovasse._  
“Vorrei poterti dire che non m’importa.”  
 _Ecco, lo sapevo. Dovevo dirglielo, anche se sapevo che sarebbe finta così. Mi odierà… Ma non potevo continuare ad avere la coscienza sporca._  
“Io… Ti giuro, Lily, che gli ho chiesto di risparmiarti… E cinque minuti dopo avevo già chiesto un incontro con Silente, e l’ho avvertito, e ho cercato di farti proteggere… Non volevo, non avrei mai immaginato che lui… Che lui pensasse a voi… Non volevo…”  
Le sue scuse suonavano patetiche. Erano mere giustificazioni, lo sapeva, così come sapeva di non poter ridare ad Harry la vita, così come sapeva di non poter pretendere la sua amicizia… Non il suo amore, sarebbe bastata anche la sua amicizia…  
“Severus.”  
Lui si interruppe, rendendosi conto di aver preso la testa fra le mani. Sciolse la sua posizione, rimanendo sempre a testa china e schiena curva.  
Quello che non si aspettava erano le braccia di Lily attorno al corpo.  
Quello che non si aspettava era un sussurro nell’orecchio, un sussurro carico di sollievo e di gioia.  
“ _Grazie_.”  
Quando Severus rialzò lo sguardo, vide Lily sorridere sinceramente, con le lacrime agli occhi dalla commozione.  
“Mi hai liberata, Sev. Mi hai ridato la vita.”  
Lui, gli occhi ancora spalancati dalla sorpresa, scosse piano la testa.  
“Tu non capisci… Io ti avrei condannata, ti avrei…”  
Lei gli mise un dito sulle labbra, per farlo tacere.  
“Non potevi sapere che Tu-Sai-Chi avrebbe pensato proprio a noi, no? Non potevi sapere neppure che Minus ci avrebbe traditi. Sono state delle coincidenze… Tu hai percorso la tua strada, sbagliando, vero, ma non hai tradito te stesso. Se non per tentare di salvarmi.” mentre lo diceva, Lily realizzò finalmente la portata della cosa. _Per salvarmi, per salvarmi, per salvarmi… Per salvare_ me “Non è colpa tua se non ci sei riuscito come avresti voluto. Ma, alla fin fine, è stata la cosa che hai fatto: mi hai salvato, mi hai liberato dalla schiavitù di una maledizione… Mi hai permesso di ritrovarti. E hai salvato te stesso, Sev. Hai capito da che parte agire, hai salvato te stesso. Ora non devo più neanche sforzarmi di convincerti: l’hai capito.”  
Lily appoggiò il capo al petto dell’uomo, che era ancora così sorpreso che ci mise due minuti buoni prima di ricambiare l’abbraccio.  
 _Mi vuole ancora nella sua vita._  
Quando se ne rese conto, Severus la strinse con tutte le sue forze.  
 _Mi vuole ancora nella sua vita… Mi vuole ancora._  
“Grazie.” le disse “Grazie.”  
“Per cosa, Sev?”  
“Per tenermi con te.”


	12. Il marchio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono tornata, quindi ecco a voi un nuovo capitolo ;)  
> Avrei dovuto metterlo prima, ma purtroppo mi sono beccata l’otite -.-“ anche ora non sono guarita del tutto, ma almeno il male non mi tormenta e sono riuscita ad accendere il pc.  
> Beh, buona lettura! ;)

**Il marchio**

Alice era stata in ogni luogo in cui avrebbe potuto trovarsi Lily. Aveva bussato a tutte le case dei membri facenti parti dell’Ordine e, dopo aver ricevuto sempre risposte negative, era stata persino da Petunia Dursley, la sorella, che le aveva urlato contro per mezz’ora e si era rifiutata di aprirle.  
Seccata, ma sempre più determinata che mai, quel giorno Alice si era alzata con l’intenzione di costringere Silente a parlare. Lui _doveva_ dirle dove si trovava Lily: era la sua migliore amica, era malata, lui non si rendeva conto…  
Aveva lasciato Neville con Augusta, mentre Frank era di turno al Ministero, e stava quindi marciando verso l’ufficio del preside.  
Doveva sapere la verità.

***

Lily aveva alzato lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi neri colmi di gratitudine di Severus.  
Erano vicini. Molto vicini. _Troppo vicini._  
Così vicini che Lily sentì il cuore battere all’impazzata, le ginocchia tremare e il viso arrossarsi per l’imbarazzo e il desiderio. Così vicini che aveva socchiuso gli occhi, e si era avvicinata ancora, e ancora, sempre di più…  
Così vicini che l’aveva baciato, senza neppure pensaci.  
Severus era rimasto un attimo impietrito, troppo stupito per rendersi veramente conto di quello che stava succedendo. Poi, quanto aveva realizzato che il suo più grande desiderio stava diventando realtà, quando invece credeva che non ci fossero più speranze, che non ci sarebbero mai state… Si avventò sulle labbra di Lily come un cieco che vede la luce, come un assetato che scorge un’oasi nel deserto.  
La baciò. La baciò e la strinse fra le braccia e non pensò più a niente, neppure a come muovere le labbra e la lingua; pensò solo che ciò che aspettava da sempre finalmente stava succedendo, che Lily era fra le sue braccia e lo stava baciando – lei era fra le sua braccia e _lo stava baciando._  
Lily si sentì ricambiata, felice, mentre il cuore continuava a battere all’impazzata e un piacevole calore la pervadeva, perché Severus _non la stava rifiutando_.  
Era un momento perfetto, per entrambi.

***

Alice si trovava nell’ufficio di Albus Silente, le mani ben piantate sulla scrivania, e stava urlando in faccia al vecchio, impassibile, le peggio cose. I quadri appesi alle pareti la guardavano malissimo, borbottando fra loro qualcosa sulla “mancanza di rispetto dei giovani”, mentre Albus teneva le dita intrecciate e sfoggiava un’espressione impassibile.  
Dopo che ebbe urlato abbastanza, mentre già iniziava a pentirsi degli insulti anche pesanti che aveva rivolto al preside, Alice si fece cadere stancamente su una sedia.  
“Non capisco.” sussurrò, mentre Albus si limitava ad osservarla “Ma cosa ho sbagliato? È la mia migliore amica. Perché non vuole vedermi?”  
Silente avrebbe tanto voluto poterle rispondere.

***

Si staccarono, dolcemente, mentre entrambi avevano gli occhi ancora chiusi, per assaporare meglio il momento.  
“Sev…” sussurrò Lily, riportando l’uomo alla realtà.  
Severus stava per dirle qualcosa, forse per farle la dichiarazione d’amore che avrebbe dovuto farle anni e anni prima, quando un dolore lancinante al braccio sinistro lo distrasse. Se lo afferrò, in un gesto automatico, gemendo per il bruciore, ma non era come quando il Signore Oscuro chiamava, non aveva mai fatto così…  
Lily vide il dolore negli occhi di Severus e si agitò. Gli prese il braccio che si teneva e scoprì la manica fino al gomito.  
Entrambi videro: il marchio nero stava diventando rosso, irritando la pelle, per poi iniziare a sparire lungo i bordi. Sembrava ritirarsi, deformarsi e contorcersi. Dopo qualche altro secondo di agonia e dolore per Severus, il tatuaggio sparì.

***

Lily non aveva voluto sentir ragioni: quando Severus si era ripreso, aveva detto di dover avvertire subito Silente. Lei aveva insistito per accompagnarlo, nonostante il castello pieno di studenti e nonostante il suo iniziale proposito di non vedere nessuno.  
Voleva solo stargli accanto. Questa era la cosa più importante, ora: stargli vicino e al diavolo tutto il resto. Era preoccupata, Lily, e voleva stare con lui, sia perché la cosa successa era insolita, sia perché non voleva lasciarlo solo, non ora che il loro rapporto si stava finalmente approfondendo.  
 _Come sarebbe dovuto accadere anni fa._  
Severus la prese per mano e la guidò quindi fra i corridoi, incurante degli sguardi stupefatti dei professori e degli alunni che incontravano. Non rispose a nessuna domanda e, una volta giunto davanti ai Gargoyle di pietra che bloccavano l’accesso all’ufficio di Silente, non esitò a pronunciare la parola d’ordine.  
“Lily!” esclamò Alice, scattando in piedi non appena vide l’amica.  
Era stupita, tanto che inizialmente non si rese conto di chi stesse accompagnando. Non fece a tempo a dire niente, comunque, che Severus l’aveva già oltrepassata e si era tirato su nuovamente la manica della veste, mostrando il braccio ad Albus.  
“È scomparso.” disse solo.  
Silente, che aveva mantenuto un contegno impassibile davanti agli insulti di Alice, spalancò la bocca e sgranò gli occhi.  
“… Lily?” disse Alice, vedendo che l’amica le aveva lanciato un’occhiata strana – _ma era davvero rabbia?_ – e che poi si era messa ad osservare i due uomini, preoccupati.  
“Alice.” disse poi Silente, alzandosi in piedi “Dove è Neville?”  
“Neville?” chiese lei, spaesata. Non capiva cosa stesse succedendo “È a casa, c’è Augusta con lui…”  
“Albus, non penserai che…”  
Il vecchio preside annuì, poi batté le mani e Fanny apparve con una fiammata.  
“Dobbiamo andare. Alice, Neville potrebbe essere in pericolo.”  
La donna spalancò gli occhi, mentre il suo volto si trasformava in una maschera di preoccupazione.  
“Cosa? Come?” chiese, spaesata.  
“Vengo anch’io.” disse Lily, stringendo il braccio di Severus.  
Se prima era arrabbiata con Alice – e con gli altri che non avevano mai capito; ma soprattutto con Alice, che aveva iniziato a sospettare qualcosa e non aveva fatto comunque niente, fidandosi di James – ora sapeva che la sua amica aveva comunque bisogno di lei. Non importava che per anni Lily non fosse stata se stessa: Alice era la sua migliore amica da sempre, dal primo anno di Hogwarts. Aveva bisogno di lei, solo questo.  
Silente annuì, poi tese una mano che tutti afferrarono. Con l’altra strinse la coda di Fanny, che li smaterializzò tutti.


	13. Verità

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco quindi anche questo capitolo ;)  
> Il prossimo sarà l’epilogo, vi avviso sin da subito.  
> Nel frattempo, buona lettura!

**Verità**

Macerie.  
L’urlo di Alice, disperata, mentre vagava per quella che era la sua casa, alla ricerca di Neville.  
Il pop di due o più smaterializzazioni, mentre Frank, Sirius e Remus apparivano e sgranavano gli occhi.  
Poi, un pianto. Flebile, nella parte sinistra della casa, ma pur sempre un pianto.  
Tutti si precipitarono lì, spostando detriti e cercando disperatamente. Erano così presi che solo Remus si accorse della presenza di Lily e Severus.  
Alice lanciò un grido di sollievo quando riuscì finalmente a trovare suo figlio, che si era salvato poiché la culla era riuscita a sostenere il peso di una trave. Dopo neanche un minuto, Sirius urlò, trovando il cadavere di Augusta Paciock.  
Silente si chinò sulla donna ed esaminò il corpo. Aveva qualche ferita, probabilmente provocata dalla caduta del tetto.  
“Era già morta prima.” disse “Probabilmente colpita da un Anatema che Uccide.”  
“Il Ministero è impazzito, Albus.” disse Remus, cercando di consolare Frank circondandogli la schiena con un braccio e fissando Lily “Ci sono un sacco di persone che sembrano risvegliarsi da un sonno di mesi, dicono nomi e volti e luoghi, gli Auror si smaterializzano a frotte per catturare i Mangiamorte e _ci stanno_ _riuscendo_ …”  
“Il marchio nero è scomparso.” intervenne Severus, alzando di nuovo la manica e mostrando il braccio. Non c’era più il segno; al suo posto solo della pelle arrossata, che sarebbe tornata normale con il tempo.  
“Allora bisogna sbrigarsi.” disse Sirius, con una strana luce negli occhi. Era come… Fremente. Poi si rese conto di _chi_ aveva parlato e di _chi_ aveva al suo fianco “Lily! Lily, si può sapere che fine hai fatto?!”  
Lei strinse i pungi, cercando di restare calma. Il migliore amico di James. Il migliore amico di James _preoccupato per lei._  
“Non è il momento.” rispose “Silente, che sta succedendo?”  
Albus si era avvicinato ad Alice, che stringeva Neville cercando di cullarlo. Tremava; era sconvolta.  
“Alice, fammi vedere.”  
La donna lo osservò e poi gli porse il bambino, senza lasciarlo. Albus gli alzò i capelli, scoprendo una cicatrice a forma di saetta. Alice gemette.  
“Andiamo.” disse il preside, richiamando Fanny e porgendo una mano agli altri.

***

Il mondo si era capovolto. Gli Auror catturavano Mangiamorte; il Winzegamot processava a ritmi insostenibili; la gente, che prima era confusa e spaesata, iniziava ad intuire la verità. Si mormorava.  
 _Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato è morto._  
Albus Silente aveva appena finito di spiegare le sue teorie e le sue congetture alle persone nel suo ufficio. C’era anche il Ministro della magia in persona, che aveva fatto richiamare per poter informare il mondo magico.  
“Quindi.” disse lui, sbalordito “Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato è caduto.”  
“Sì, è così.” confermò il preside.  
Dopo qualche altra precisazione, il ministro usò il camino per tornare al lavoro, per dare la notizia all’intero mondo magico. Quella notte, tutti gli Auror avrebbero fatto gli straordinari; tutti i giudici e tutti gli addetti ad Azkaban avrebbero lavorato incessantemente. Ma gli altri, la gente comune, avrebbero festeggiato.  
 _A Neville Paciock._  
Sirius, Remus, Frank e Alice erano stati dispensati, dietro espressa richiesta di Albus Silente. Loro avevano ritrovato Neville e Augusta, loro dovevano rimanere e _sapere_.  
Lily e Severus rimasero, nonostante le proteste di Sirius per quello _schifoso Mangiamorte_. Nemmeno la rivelazione che l’uomo era una spia di Silente ormai da tempo era riuscito a smuoverlo da quella convinzione.  
Remus, invece, osservava. Osservava Lily, che si teneva vicino a Severus. Osservava il suo sguardo stanco, ma vigile e lucido. Osservava la rabbia dietro i suoi occhi, la preoccupazione per Alice, il sollievo ogniqualvolta si stringeva a Severus, ogniqualvolta che alzava lo sguardo sull’uomo.  
“Lord Voldemort non è stato sconfitto.” esordì Silente, una volta assicuratosi di essere di nuovo soli. Alice sussultò “Neville dovrà misurarsi di nuovo con lui, prima o poi. Spero il più tardi possibile.”  
“Ma come… Come…?” chiese Frank, che era pallidissimo in volto.  
“Augusta ha dato la sua vita per lui. Questo è successo.” Lily strinse la mano di Severus “Lo ha protetto con il suo amore. Ha impedito che Voldemort lo uccidesse, ma Voldemort non era totalmente umano. Non lo è. Tornerà, e siccome _ha designato Neville come suo eguale_ … Lo cercherà e proverà ad ucciderlo, di nuovo.”  
“Ma Albus.” chiese Alice, sempre stringendo a sé Neville, che si era addormentato “Non esiste un modo per impedirlo? Non esiste un modo per… Per…”  
“Possiamo solo ritardarlo, Alice. Sperare che non accada mai, e nel frattempo attrezzarsi, per sconfiggerlo definitivamente… Ora non ha più un corpo. È disperso, è poco meno di spirito. L’Ordine della Fenice resterà attivo, senza dover più temere Mangiamorte o Voldemort stesso. Rimarrà e, insieme, cercheremo di sconfiggere ciò che lo lega ancora alla vita. Saremo preparati, Alice.”  
La donna annuì. Frank, che sembrava essersi ripreso un po’, si alzò dalla sua sedia e barcollò fino a raggiungere la moglie e il figlio. Li abbracciò.  
“Andrà tutto bene.” disse, mentre era inginocchiato sul pavimento e stringeva a sé la sua famiglia “Andrà tutto bene.”  
Lily vide quell’immagine e il suo labbro inferiore tremò.  
 _È così che sarebbe dovuto essere_ , si disse.  
 _È così che sarà d’ora in poi._  
Alzò lo sguardo su Severus e appoggiò la testa sul suo braccio, stringendosi di più a lui.

***

Frank e Alice rimasero ad Hogwarts. Silente aveva procurato loro un piccolo appartamento in un’ala isolata nel castello, dove potessero alloggiare temporaneamente, sia per aspettare che tutti i Mangiamorte venissero catturati e che non ci fossero recriminazioni, sia perché potessero trovare una nuova casa dove stare, dato che la loro era andata distrutta.  
Lily aveva deciso di accantonare la sua rabbia, a fronte delle vicende successe. Forte del suo proposito di dimenticarsi gli _anni bui_ della propria vita; forte del fatto che comunque, prima o poi, avrebbe dovuto dare una spiegazione agli _amici_ … Andò da lei, per parlarle.  
Fece chiamare anche Frank, Sirius, Remus, Emmeline… Tutti quelli che avevano avuto modo di osservare il suo cambiamento, sia ai tempi della scuola che dopo, una volta avuto Harry. Tutte le persone che considerava importanti o che James teneva in grande considerazione. Non aveva voglia di ripetere la sua storia più volte, non aveva voglia di misurarsi con il biasimo nei loro occhi in diverse situazioni. Chiese a Silente di prestarle il Pensatoio, perché scoprì di non avere neanche la voce per parlare, di non sapere cosa dire. Ancora una volta, dopo aver estratto i ricordi – il preside le aveva restituito la bacchetta, che aveva trovato a casa Potter dopo la tragedia – Lily li mostrò agli altri. Attese, le braccia incrociate sotto il petto e l’espressione preoccupata.  
Severus non era lì con lei. Era stata lei a dirgli di non venire, per non scatenare polemiche o altro. Ma lo avrebbe voluto con sé, in quel momento, mentre attendeva e non sapeva come avrebbero reagito i suoi amici. Avrebbe voluto che le stringesse una mano, che l’abbracciasse, che passasse le sue labbra fra i suoi capelli. Ma era una cosa che doveva fare da sola.  
Le espressioni dei suoi amici, quando riemersero, erano sbalordite, incredule. Ad Alice si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime; la donna si alzò e abbracciò Lily, continuando a ripetere: “Mi dispiace, mi dispiace…”  
Lily sentì le lacrime premerle per uscire, ma decise di ricacciarle indietro. Aveva già pianto abbastanza. Voleva solo dimenticare, andare avanti… Era giusto che gli altri sapessero, sì, ma lei non voleva più avere a che fare con quel periodo della sua vita. Il dolore per il suo bambino non l’abbandonava mai, nonostante le parole di Severus; la rabbia verso James rischiava sempre di esplodere da un momento all’altro, ma lei insisteva per tenere tutto sotto controllo.  
Ci sarebbe stato tempo, poi, per perdonare gli amici e per parlare, sfogarsi, farsi ascoltare. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per ricostruire un rapporto con loro, con Severus, con tutti. Ma ora era troppo presto.  
“Basta.” disse Lily, spingendo via Alice “Basta. Non voglio parlarne. Non voglio dire niente. Dovevate solo sapere, mi sembrava giusto. Ma non voglio nulla, tantomeno la vostra compassione.”  
“Lily, io… Non ne avevo idea.” intervenne Remus, mentre Alice cercava di fermare le lacrime e continuava a guardarla con apprensione “Ti giuro, se l’avessi avuta… Sirius, anche tu, dimmi che non sapevi, dimmi che altrimenti…”  
Sirius, che sembrava essersi svuotato da qualsiasi emozione, e stava seduto come se fosse un ammasso di stracci abbandonato, scosse piano la testa.  
Frank si alzò e prese la moglie delicatamente per le braccia, costringendola a sedersi in braccio a lui.  
Emmeline guardava Lily senza realmente vederla, continuando a mormorare: “Ma sembravate una così bella coppia…Così bella…”  
Lily si alzò, riprese i ricordi dal pensatoio e li mise in una fiala, che aveva fatto apparire per l’occasione.  
“Io intendo dimenticare.” disse, stringendo la provetta “Non voglio più saperne niente. Ora comincerà la mia vera vita. Non voglio una parola su quanto successo. Vi ho informati: questo è quanto.”  
E, senza che nessuno provasse a fermarla, diede loro le spalle e uscì dalla stanza.


	14. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco quindi l’epilogo ;)  
> Sono contenta di essere arrivata alla fine di questa avventura! È stato bello scrivere questa fanfic, e ringrazio tutti quelli che han letto/seguito/preferito/ricordato e recensito! ;)  
> Buona lettura, fatemi sapere ;)

**Epilogo**

Lily stava stendendo i panni. Prese un lenzuolo dalla cesta e lo agitò, cercando di srotolarlo; poi lo appese sul filo teso in cortile. Aveva appena finito di distenderlo quando si sentì afferrare.  
“Sev.” disse, sobbalzando “Devi smetterla di farmi prendere questi colpi, lo sai.”  
L’uomo le diede un lieve bacio sul collo, accarezzandole il ventre gonfio.  
“Perdonami. Non lo farò più. Ma finalmente è domenica; non vedevo l’ora… E tu ti sei svegliata senza di me. Cattiva…”  
Avevano comprato una piccola villetta ad Hogsmeade, sufficientemente lontana dal centro caratteristico dove gli studenti venivano in gita e sufficientemente vicina ad Hogwarts per permettere a Severus di tornare a casa, ogni sera, con una semplice passeggiata.  
Avevano iniziato una nuova vita, appena qualche mese dopo la caduta di Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato. Il tempo che il mondo magico si riassestasse, il tempo che tutti finissero di leccarsi le ferite.  
Nessuno dei suoi amici aveva osato giudicarla, quando aveva annunciato che andava a vivere con Severus. Nessuno si era azzardato a dire niente, non dopo quello che avevano visto nel pensatoio. Persino Sirius si era dovuto ricredere, su James e su Severus stesso. Era stato un duro colpo, ma Remus gli era rimasto sempre accanto.  
La loro vita a due procedeva a gonfie vele. Severus e Lily avevano imparato a conoscersi di nuovo, ad essere di nuovo amici, ad amarsi. Ognuno aveva preso i fantasmi dell’altro e l’aveva aiutato a guarire. Ognuno si era appoggiato sull’altro; si erano sostenuti a vicenda, erano crollati entrambi e si erano tirati su. Insieme.  
Lily aveva riallacciato i rapporti con Alice, con Remus e con Emmeline. C’era voluto del tempo, per fidarsi di nuovo, ma poi la loro amicizia era tornata e si era rinsaldata, perché dopo tutte le avversità che avevano affrontato non potevano che uscirne uniti. Remus aveva stretto un buon rapporto anche con Severus, che ancora era parecchio diffidente nei confronti delle persone, ma che si stava pian piano abituando ad aprirsi.  
Poi, dopo quasi un anno di convivenza, la lieta notizia. Lily aspettava un bambino. Per il primo periodo si era sentita strana; il ricordo di Harry si era ripresentato prepotentemente e lei si svegliava ogni notte, piangendo, con l’immagine di due enormi occhi verdi che la fissavano. Severus era stato paziente, l’aveva ascoltata e coccolata e aveva fatto l’amore con lei, riuscendo nuovamente a sanare le sue ferite. Non ad eliminarle, ma a riportare il dolore ad un livello accettabile, minore, di modo che fosse superato dalla gioia.  
Lily si era rivelata entusiasta, alla fine, della nuova e riscoperta maternità. Finalmente poteva godere appieno le gioie di una gravidanza; finalmente poteva sentirsi veramente una _madre_. Una donna completa che scopriva la gioia di portare una vita dentro di sé.  
“Sai, ieri Alice mi ha accompagnato al San Mungo.”  
Severus rialzò la testa, girandosi fino a trovarsi a guardare la donna che amava negli occhi. Lui aveva preso benissimo la notizia, anche se era preoccupato di come avrebbe potuto reagire lei.  
 _Un bambino_ , si era detto.  
 _Un bambino con Lily. Una famiglia con la donna che amo._  
Vivevano entrambi con il suo solo stipendio, ma non sarebbe stato un problema sfamare una bocca in più. Lily si stava dando da fare per prendere una specializzazione in pozioni, di modo da contribuire al mantenimento della famiglia, ma sapeva di doversi comunque fermare una volta che il piccolo fosse nato.  
“È successo qualcosa? Stai bene? _State_ bene?” chiese Severus, preoccupato, sempre accarezzando la pancia della donna.  
“È tutto apposto, Sev. Solo… È una femmina.”  
 _Una femmina._  
Una piccola Lily, una piccola… Sua figlia. Una femmina.  
“È meraviglioso.” disse Severus, sorridendo persino con l’anima.  
Lily sorrise di rimando e si avvicinò di più all’uomo, circondandolo con le braccia e alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi. Avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio.  
“Sev…” sussurrò “Quando sarà nata, mi sposerai?”  
L’uomo spalancò gli occhi.  
“Ma… Lily! Questa è una proposta che devono fare gli uomini alle donne!”  
Lily si staccò, ridendo.  
“Beh, tu non ti decidevi e così…”  
“Sciocca.” la interrupe lui, prendendole il viso fra le mani “Stavo aspettando una data importante, come il tuo compleanno o San Valentino.”  
Lily sorrise. Severus non cambiava mai: timido e impacciato come un ragazzino alla prima cotta, lui aveva sempre avuto un’idea romantica dell’amore. Se in pubblico si conteneva e si mostrava freddo, quasi distaccato; se con i suoi alunni era burbero e severo, quasi un po’ stronzo… Con lei, nella pace della loro intimità, si lasciava andare; toglieva la maschera a si rivelava per quello che era: un uomo innamorato e felice, grato dell’amore che lei gli dimostrava, estremamente attaccato a tutte quelle piccole cose romantiche che in genere si facevano da ragazzi durante le prime esperienze. Le cene al lume di candela, le feste a sorpresa, il bagno con gli oli profumati e le candele colorate. E la dolcezza nel suo sguardo, nelle sue carezze, nel suo sorriso.  
“Beh, ormai il danno è fatto. Dunque, ci sposeremo?”  
“Quando sarà nata. Ci sposeremo, sì.”  
“I primi di giugno?”  
“E i primi di giugno siamo.”  
Severus si chinò su di lei, baciandola dolcemente.  
Lily si aggrappò alle sue vesti, mentre un venticello leggero iniziava a soffiare, muovendo il lenzuolo steso e spargendo intorno a loro le foglie rosse e gialle degli alberi.  
“È meglio rientrare, potresti prendere freddo.” disse Severus, staccandosi leggermente da lei.  
“Devo finire di stendere i panni, Sev.”  
L’uomo agitò la bacchetta e in meno di un minuto tutti i panni si ritrovarono perfettamente allineati sui fili. Lily rise.  
“Sempre pratico e impaziente…”  
“Ho in mente altri programmi che le faccende domestiche, per questa domenica.”  
“E sarebbero?”  
Severus la prese in braccio, cogliendola di sorpresa e facendola urlare divertita.  
“Per prima cosa, amare le mie due donne.”  
E così, mentre Lily rideva, i due rientrarono in casa, lasciando l’aria dell’autunno a prendersi cura dei panni stesi.  
Non potevano essere più felici.


End file.
